Des morceaux de nous
by Nymeku
Summary: Shiro n'est plus là, et Lance a l'impression de courir après des fantômes qui n'existent pas. Il voit une équipe brisée qui vacille et qui se relève, tant bien que mal, jusqu'au jour où il décide que ça suffit.
1. Brisés

Bonjour fandom de Voltron :D Ce projet est la première chose que j'écris depuis plusieurs années, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué. C'était à la base censé être un OS, mais il s'est révélé beaucoup plus (trop ?) long que prévu, je poste donc la première partie. Lance est mon personnage préféré et j'adore l'Angst, je trouvais que les deux allaient plutôt bien ensemble 8D (Sortez vous musiques larmoyantes.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

...

* * *

Les lumières étaient un peu trop éblouissantes, ces derniers temps. Froides aussi, lorsqu'elles projetaient leurs ombres d'hôpital au coin des murs. La cuillère de Lance était glacée entre ses doigts et la gelée encore plus insipide que d'habitude. Le silence semblait peser sur ses épaules comme le poids d'un millier de mots.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, ou du moins, il ne savait plus. Les visages autour de la table étaient tous aussi fermés que le sien, portant le fardeau amer d'une perte qui n'avait pas de sens.

Lance ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lever les yeux pour contempler le vide qui stagnait sur la chaise face à la sienne. C'était la place de Shiro, et le fantôme de sa présence frémissait encore dans l'air, comme une plainte languissante qui perçait des trous à travers sa peau, son cœur. Il pouvait presque entendre l'écho de leur peine résonner à travers ses oreilles. C'était drôle, d'être aussi assourdi dans une pièce qui bruissait à peine du cliquetis des couverts.

Lance avait envie de vomir, envie de partir, envie de l'océan dans son sourire. Il cherchait désespérément une paire d'yeux dans lesquels se retrouver, comme un miroir de ses tourments, mais seul le murmure du martèlement de son cœur lui répondait.

Alors il se taisait et regardait les autres s'effondrer en silence. Il ignorait la morsure du sel au coin de ses yeux et s'efforçait d'être la main qui recollait les morceaux d'une équipe amputée. Littéralement.

Au fond, il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus touché. Il avait remarqué la douleur qui dansait dans les yeux d'Allura et les brisures de sa voix les jours un peu trop difficiles. Il avait remarqué les assiettes pleines qui s'éternisaient à la place de Keith et le tressaillement de ses muscles surmenés lors des entraînements.

Mais il n'était que Lance, le garçon avec des étincelles au fond des yeux, Lance, les sourires qui avaient la couleur du soleil et Lance, qui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Evidemment, il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, même si ses taquineries à demi effacées semblaient plus que jamais résonner dans l'immensité du château.

Cela allait bientôt faire trois semaines que Shiro avait disparu. Trois semaines qu'ils cherchaient désespérément un moyen de le retrouver. Malgré eux, un semblant de routine recommençait à s'installer.

Lance n'aimait pas cette idée, c'était un peu comme se résoudre à avancer sans Shiro. C'était comme cracher sur sa mémoire. Etrangement, il s'était surpris à apprécier le sentiment lancinant qui brûlait sa gorge lorsqu'il se souvenait des moments insouciants passés avec leur leader. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'oubliait pas, non ? Lance était terrifié à l'idée d'oublier.

Parfois, il passait la nuit à répéter les noms de ses sœurs et de son frère en boucle, les lèvres tremblantes et l'estomac noué, comme une litanie qui emporterait toute sa culpabilité dans un flot dévastateur. Ses cauchemars étaient peuplés du vide de l'espace et de rires qui s'éteignaient lorsqu'il en approchait les doigts. Il se réveillait habituellement lorsque le néant refermait ses serres sur gorge et qu'il suffoquait. Plus rien, plus de souvenirs et plus de sable contre ses pieds, juste Zarkon et une poignée de vies entre ses mains.

Ces derniers temps, il y avait aussi le casque noir de Shiro qui projetait son ombre menaçante jusque dans ses nuits. Lorsque Keith l'avait découvert sous le tableau de bord du lion déserté et qu'il l'avait pressé contre sa poitrine, ils avaient décidé de le poser là où ils pourraient tous le voir. Sur une étagère de la salle à manger, comme une relique qui leur donnerait l'espoir dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Lance pouvait sentir son regard le suivre et brûler des trous béants dans sa peau. Il lui demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, au juste, pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas venus le chercher. Il avait fini par tourner le dos au casque, parce qu'il préférait sentir la culpabilité frissonner le long de sa nuque plutôt que de l'affronter en face. Il se trouvait lâche, dans ces moments-là.

* * *

Lance avait fini par en avoir assez. Sa chambre n'avait plus l'aura réconfortante de son enfance qui apaisait son cœur lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Les murs semblaient tomber au-dessus de lui, l'encerclant dans une étreinte menaçante. Il étouffait. Ses doigts tremblaient fiévreusement et sa respiration erratique butait contre le papier de sa gorge.

Il sentit les muscles de son épaule le lancer douloureusement lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte qui menait au couloir. Rien d'alarmant, ils étaient rentrés quelques heures plus tôt et l'absence de Shiro pesait sur leur conscience autant que sur l'efficacité de leurs missions. Il avait dû se cogner lorsque que son Lion était entré en collision avec une des trop nombreuses falaises qui peuplaient la planète qu'ils avaient sauvée.

Un sourire amer lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage des habitants ou bien la couleur de leur soleil avait disparu de sa mémoire. Se mélangeant dans son esprit avec les souvenirs de leur dernier sauvetage, et puis aussi celui d'avant. Des volutes d'existences qui ne semblaient même plus concrètes.

Il avait fini par se dire que ça faisait partie du métier. Il avait découvert en quelques mois plus de visages qu'au court de toute sa vie, mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de saigner un peu lorsque qu'il réalisait que la destruction était devenue si banale. Encore plus maintenant que Voltron était fragilisé.

Pas qu'il rejette la faute sur qui que ce soit, et surtout pas sur leur prétendu leader. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, si ce n'était ses épaules comprimées par le poids d'attentes qui le dépassaient. La manière qu'il avait de ne plus répondre à ses piques avec la même verve qu'avant, aussi. Mais Lance n'était pas un monstre, et il n'était pas aussi écervelé qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, il comprenait.

Keith avait été proche de Shiro, plus que quiconque au sein de leur équipe. Peut-être même plus qu'Allura, et il avait surpris les regards brillants de tendresse qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'ils pensaient être seuls. Il ne disait rien, parce que Keith était comme une énigme qui glissait au travers de ses doigts lorsqu'il essayait de s'en approcher. Il y avait un mur entre lui et le monde qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir abattre. Au fond, il avait peur que Keith ne soit en train de se briser devant ses yeux et qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

* * *

Une étrange légèreté planait dans les couloirs du château, la nuit. Comme si le silence n'était soudainement plus alourdi par le poids de leur peine. Les ombres se détachaient sur le mur face à lui, immenses et acérées, c'était l'obscurité qui reprenait ses droits.

Lance trouvait cela un peu ironique, étant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment la nuit, mais seulement une ambiance artificielle créée par le château. Il avait toujours eu une relation assez conflictuelle avec la nuit, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait peur du noir et il se souvenait encore des pleurs de son petit frère, mais la lumière de la lune et le ressac de l'océan avaient su lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Comme une berceuse.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, il cherchait juste un moyen d'éloigner ses cauchemars et de vider sa tête. De ne plus penser à rien, pendant un instant. Il marchait doucement, laissant le silence caresser sa peau et l'envelopper dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Il pensa aux boucles et aux robes bariolées de sa mère.

* * *

La lumière lécha le bout de ses chaussures lorsque Lance s'approcha doucement de la porte entrouverte. Il avait déambulé dans le château assez longtemps pour avoir oublié de compter les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Lorsqu'il avait vu un rai de lumière s'échapper de la salle d'entraînement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être attiré, comme un papillon. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas se brûler les ailes, du moins il espérait. Il était curieux, ce n'était pas comme si les membres de l'équipe Voltron avaient pour habitude de s'entraîner à des heures si avancées de la nuit. Ou du matin, question de point de vue.

Il poussa silencieusement la porte et glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture, étudiant minutieusement la salle. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver que le vide et l'odeur salée de la sueur. Les murs blancs étaient un peu trop éblouissants par rapport à l'obscurité des couloirs, et il dut enfouir son visage dans son avant-bras pour se protéger des ampoules aveuglantes.

Son cœur s'emballa curieusement tandis qu'il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du centre de la salle. Un robot désarticulé gisait à ses pieds, les câbles s'emmêlant à l'endroit où son bras amputé aurait dû se trouver. Un grésillement électrique bourdonnait dans l'air et se fraya un chemin le long de son échine.

Lance sentit son estomac se nouer et jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui. Il arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il remarqua la forme sombre étendue au fond de la salle. Cela ne lui prit qu'une poignée de secondes pour se ressaisir, et une autre pour accourir vers son ami.

« - Keith, mec, ça va ?! »

Il n'avait pas dû attendre d'être arrivé pour reconnaître la forme caractéristique de ses cheveux, ou le bayard écarlate qui gisait à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il s'agenouilla, se rattrapant de justesse au mur lorsque la vitesse de sa course lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le sol trop dur frottait douloureusement contre ses genoux, mais il s'en rendait à peine compte.

La panique voilait sa voix et ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour retirer le casque de l'autre pilote. Rouge, parce que le noir avait la couleur de la mort et qu'elle pesait déjà infiniment sur ses épaules lorsqu'il prenait les commande du lion de Shiro. Rouge, comme une traînée de sang sur la pureté du sol.

Lance crispa ses mains sur les épaules de Keith et ses ongles heurtèrent le métal. Il ne se souvenait plus comment réfléchir, il était pétrifié. La brûlure de l'air était douloureuse contre ses yeux écarquillés et l'angoisse se répercutait comme un poison mortel dans ses membres paralysés.

« - Putain, Keith, réponds moi ! S'entendit-il implorer »

Des images de vaisseau vide et de casque noir accusateur défilaient dans sa tête avec la force d'un ouragan, et il suppliait l'univers de ne pas leur prendre un deuxième membre. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel, au fond. Le sang de Keith colorait toujours ses joues et Lance sentait son souffle mourir contre son menton. Mais la blessure était trop fraîche, trop récente, et les plaies à vif n'avaient même pas eu le temps de devenir des cicatrices.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsque le garçon entrouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard désorienté. La fatigue creusait des poches sous ses yeux et laissait sa peau abîmée, fine comme du papier. Ses paupières semblaient trop lourdes, son teint blafard trop maladif. Le grognement qu'il poussa ensuite sortit Lance de sa transe et il se recula légèrement lorsque Keith tenta de se dégager de l'étau de ses doigts.

Les cheveux noirs du paladin rouge s'éparpillaient sur son front dans un enchevêtrement confus. Lance pouvait voir la sueur tremper ses tempes et faire briller son visage, comme de la fièvre.

Il pinça la bouche dans une tentative désespérée de réprimer les mots qui se pressaient derrière ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne briserait pas seulement le silence s'il se mettait à parler maintenant.

Ses yeux se perdaient dans le regard éteint de Keith. Il voulait crier, frapper, secouer, hurler les mille questions qui obstruait sa gorge. Même si au fond, il pouvait trouver toutes ses réponses dans l'air extenué de son rival, dans les excuses chancelantes qui tremblotaient au fond de ses yeux.

Lance était aussi prudent que les autres en ce qui concernait les sentiments, si ce n'est plus. Il était juste plus doué pour le cacher. Keith était vulnérable, mis à nu, de la plus cinglante des façons. Peut-être était-ce l'intimité étrangère du moment, ou la terreur qui faisait encore tambouriner son cœur, mais il n'osa pas bombarder le garçon de ses interrogations. Un garçon dont, il réalisa, ne connaissait que les railleries et les rares sourires qu'il cachait derrière sa main. Du moins pas maintenant, peut-être la lumière du jour ramènerait avec elle son lot de colère et d'indignation.

Lance revint à lui lorsqu'il vit Keith s'écrouler, sa joue rencontrant durement sol. Son bras droit était pressé contre son torse, n'ayant pas supporté la pression de son corps quand il avait tenté de se redresser.

Il se précipita et releva le corps inerte du jeune homme, l'appuyant contre le mur. Keith prenait soin d'éviter son regard.

Voltron était l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes, qui sauvait des vies autant qu'elle volait la leur. Ils n'avaient été que des enfants, au fond. Une poignée d'existences à sacrifier contre la paix dans l'univers, Lance pouvait comprendre. Mais l'amertume de la guerre avait remplacé la douceur de la fierté, et parfois, il n'était plus un paladin, mais juste un garçon qu'on avait jeté au milieu d'un conflit qu'il comprenait à peine. Il essayait de ne pas penser à toutes les vies qu'il avait dérobées.

Au début, il avait pris ça un peu comme un jeu. Parce qu'il était soudainement aux commandes d'un robot géant et que des _extra-terrestres_ lui expliquaient qu'il était le dernier espoir de plus d'un millier de mondes. C'était trop inespéré et merveilleux pour ne pas qu'il s'extasie devant la magie de sa nouvelle vie. Il avait compris bien après que le revers de la pièce était aussi sombre qu'il paraissait brillant, et il était déjà trop tard pour laver tout le sang qui tâchait ses mains.

Toutefois, il était déterminé à mener sa mission à bien, et le sentiment de fierté qui submergeait son estomac lorsque les yeux ébahis des populations aliens se posaient sur lui n'avait pas changé.

Parfois, il prétendait toujours que c'était un jeu, et il faisait l'inventaire de tous les trésors qu'il ramènerait à sa famille. Parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile.

Alors que Keith utilise son corps comme le réceptacle de sa douleur, il pouvait comprendre. Chaque bleu, chaque muscle ankylosé, comme un hurlement silencieux. Un appel au secours qu'ils avaient tous manqué, pourtant si évident dans ses yeux creusés comme des ecchymoses.

Pas qu'il l'acceptait, cependant. Il refusait de laisser Keith se détruire, quelles que soient les raisons qui l'animaient.

Doucement, il tendit les doigts et chassa les mèches humides de son front. Elles étaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude, Lance se demanda comment c'était possible. Son geste força Keith à le regarder à nouveau, et il se surprit à vouloir effacer tous les tourments qu'il lisait sur son visage.

La solitude était plus que jamais présente au sein du vaisseau, chaque membre isolé malgré lui dans sa bulle de chagrin. Mais Lance était fatigué, et il en avait assez de se lamenter tout en regardant les autres se consumer à petit feu. Il avait toujours la chaleur réconfortante de Hunk et le sarcasme de Pidge, évidemment, mais eux non plus n'avaient pas été épargnés par la disparition de Shiro. Les longues discussions autrefois si faciles avaient soudainement semblées éreintantes, le temps devait encore panser leurs blessures.

Keith était le pire d'entre eux.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire, tordu et un peu vacillant, mais les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« - Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, okay ? Souffla-t-il. »

Il ne prêta pas attention au froncement de sourcils incertain du pilote et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'aidant à se relever. Il s'écroula contre son épaule mais pouvait toujours plus ou moins marcher.

Leur avancée dans les couloirs était longue et silencieuse, les murs soutenant leurs pas chancelants. Lorsque Lance fit mine de se diriger vers la salle qui leur servait d'infirmerie, Keith gronda contre son épaule et tenta de se dégager faiblement. Peut-être la peur que les autres découvrent, peut-être la brûlure de ses muscles à vif trop réconfortante. Ou peut-être d'autres choses et tout ça à la fois. Lance ne savait pas.

Il lâcha un soupir démesuré, une habitude qui ne le quittait pas. Il se demanda ce qui le poussait à garder ses apparences grandiloquentes dans un moment pareil. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui, le corps à moitié inerte de Keith et le château assoupi pour l'observer. Personne à impressionner et personne de qui se cacher. C'était sûrement lui qu'il cherchait à rassurer, finalement.

« - T'as l'air vraiment pas bien, je n'ai pas envie que tu meures à cause de moi, j'aurais trop de problèmes après, tenta Lance. »

Il poussa doucement son épaule contre celle de Keith.

« - Je … juste dormir. »

La voix gutturale du paladin rouge lui arracha un sursaut, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Ses mots semblaient râper contre la sécheresse de sa gorge, portant à peine plus loin que le bout de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes de non réaction, Keith s'impatienta et essaya maladroitement d'échapper à l'étreinte d'acier de son rival.

« - Wow, wow, fais gaffe, s'étrangla Lance, d'accord, c'est bon, je te ramène mais arrête de bouger. »

Il se jeta trop brusquement sur Keith et leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent lorsqu'il essaya de le rattraper. Le mur amortit leur chute, ou peut-être était-ce le crâne de Lance au moment de l'impact, il n'était pas sûr. Son menton était douloureux après avoir percuté le front de l'autre garçon, et l'irritation qu'il lisait dans son regard mis clos n'aidait pas vraiment.

Il retroussa le nez, ne sentant plus que les pulsations de douleur à l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'entendit gémir faiblement, et lorsqu'il retrouva un semblant de lucidité, sa peau était brûlante et son univers rempli d'une autre personne. Il pouvait sentir toutes les odeurs étrangères qui l'assaillaient, le chatouillement de cheveux qui s'éparpillaient dans son cou et la pression sur son bras lorsque le plus petit s'accrocha à lui comme à une ligne de vie.

Il sentit le battement d'un cœur contre le sien, et il avala le rire qui frémissait dans sa gorge. Inattendu, saisissant, nerveux, aussi. Il n'était pas certain que Keith apprécie, à en juger par son air indigné. Mais Keith n'était certainement pas en état de penser grand-chose, et Lance s'autorisa un instant pour apprécier ce contact humain qui lui avait tant manqué. C'était égoïste et probablement bizarre, parce que Keith était au bord de l'inconscience, mais il pouvait à peine se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Alors il serra ses bras plus fort contre le dos du jeune homme et laissa le frisson qui l'envahit propager sa chaleur jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. La plainte surprise qui s'échoua contre sa clavicule élargit un sourire qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Il avait envie de rire. Rire au silence qui pensait pouvoir l'engloutir, rire aux murs blancs qui regardaient sans rien dire, et rire à la solitude qui assiégeait son cœur.

Il resta silencieux et se laissa engloutir par une vague de sensations oubliées.

Il serra pendant des secondes qui durèrent toute une éternité, et soudainement, il ne savait plus qui de lui ou Keith s'accrochait à l'autre.

* * *

De longues minutes et une marche éreintante plus tard, il laissa glisser Keith entre ses draps défaits. Son épaule était engourdie et il ne pouvait plus sentir son avant-bras. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, arrangeant les couvertures pour qu'elles couvrent la totalité du corps de son ami. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui retirer ses vêtements, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça importait. Il avait pris l'habitude de border ses frères et sœurs lorsque sa mère rentrait trop tard, et dans le noir, le corps de Keith semblait tellement plus petit.

Il s'était assoupi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Ou peut-être un peu avant, il avait pesé plus lourd dans les bras de Lance durant les derniers mètres de leur périple. Son visage était encore plus pâle sous les lumières bleues diffuses qui luisaient au-dessus de son lit. Les ombres qui jouaient le long de son nez lui donnaient un air ciselé de statue de cire, on aurait dit un cadavre.

Lance fronça les sourcils. Les longues respirations et le pouls qui battait sous les draps soudainement suffocants. Il savait que Keith était vivant, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en aurait pu être tout autrement. C'était sûrement irrationnel. Pouvait-on mourir d'épuisement ? Il se disait que ça ne leur arriverait pas à eux.

Il approcha doucement ses doigts des cheveux de Keith, un poids dans son estomac accompagnant le geste. Sa main tremblait, tout autant secouée par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir que par les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine. Au fond, ce qu'il avait devant lui, ce n'était rien d'autre que le témoignage d'une évidence qu'il s'obstinait à éviter. Soudaine et brutale, comme une douche froide.

Leur équipe allait mal, privée d'un leader, privée d'un point d'accroche, elle était en chute libre dans un espace sans gravité. Et ce n'était pas les plaisanteries douteuses auxquelles il se cramponnait désespérément qui allaient combler le vide que laissait l'absence de Shiro.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches noires avec hésitation, comme l'action dérobée d'un enfant une fois le dos de ses parents tourné. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. C'était plutôt doux, humide de la sueur qui luisait sur son front, aussi. Il laissa sa main se perdre dans les profondeurs des cheveux d'encre.

La chaleur du contact était étrangement réconfortante et contrastait avec la tension qui les enveloppait quelques minutes auparavant. Lance expira doucement, ses épaules se libérant lentement de l'emprise de l'angoisse. Il y avait toujours ce sentiment acide et mordant au fond de son estomac, mais il était un peu plus détendu.

Il expira, se complaisant dans le calme de la chambre. Son regard glissait sur le visage de Keith, et là, une fois son anxiété apaisée, il ne put refouler le sentiment de fierté qui l'assaillit. Sans lui, il serait toujours étendu sur le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement, les lumières aussi pénétrantes que dans un bloc opératoire. Il avait été utile, même avec ses blagues d'un goût discutable. Même avec ses peurs qu'il ne montrait pas et la solitude qui menaçait de l'asphyxier.

Il laissa un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres et étouffa un bâillement de sa main libre. Il était épuisé, triste et un peu perdu, mais il se sentait vivant. Parce que l'équipe avait besoin d'un lien qui l'empêcherait de tomber en morceau, et que Lance en avait assez de se taire pour respecter le silence des autres. Il s'était isolé autant qu'eux, au fond, il aimait juste se persuader qu'il l'avait fait pour leur bien. Pour ne pas se mêler à leur chagrin alors qu'ils avaient autant besoin d'une présence à leurs côtés que lui. Et que quelqu'un se devait de faire le premier pas.

Lorsque sa tête commença à dodeliner et que ses pensées ne furent plus qu'une vaste toile incohérente, sans début ni fin, il se dit que peut-être le lit était assez grand pour deux. Il s'allongea sur le bord du matelas, les jambes toujours dans le vide, et accueillit le picotement désagréable des yeux trop fatigués avec délectation.

* * *

Le hurlement d'une sirène tira Lance de son sommeil de plomb, et s'il était toujours engourdi, le claquement fracassant des portes le réveilla totalement. Il sursauta violemment, geignant lorsque ses articulations ankylosées protestèrent. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui, et lâcha un cri quand les draps se mirent à bouger sous ses doigts. Une seconde plus tard, il était debout, son cœur comme un marteau dans sa poitrine. Le regard confus et à moitié fermé de Keith n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à trouver.

Il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue inconsciemment et laissa les souvenirs affluer à son cerveau. Il avait dormi là, d'ailleurs ses muscles ne se faisaient pas prier pour lui rappeler. La forme de son corps était imprimée dans les plis des couvertures. C'était juste Keith, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux étaient toujours aussi sombres, mais ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur. Si blanc fantôme comptait comme une couleur, évidemment. Il n'avait plus tout à fait l'air d'un défunt sous la lumière plus chaude du matin.

Lance ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix qui tonna dans l'interphone interrompit toute tentative de communication. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Allura, bien que masquée par les grésillements parasites d'un équipement millénaire. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, juste un vague sentiment d'urgence qui commençait à ramper le long de son échine. Il resta immobiles quelques secondes, le regard abasourdi de Keith comme un miroir de sa propre expression. Soudain, il reconnut l'alarme qui mugissait dans ses oreilles.

« - Oh merde ! Glapit-il. »

Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers la sortie. Ses mains agitées par la précipitation eurent du mal à trouver la poignée, et la porte claqua tellement fort qu'elle rebondit contre l'encadrement. Sa propre chambre était tout proche, il n'aurait pas de mal à enfiler sa combinaison et à se presser vers le hangar. Il serra les dents. C'était bien le jour pour une attaque Galra. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils étaient rentrés de mission.

Il utilisa le mur pour amortir sa vitesse avant de pénétrer dans la petite pièce qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il ne trouva pas sa combinaison. Pourtant, Lance était quelqu'un d'organisé. Il regarda frénétiquement de droite à gauche, son cœur affolé tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Les cris de Pidge quelques mètres plus loin ne faisaient qu'accélérer son pouls déjà ivre d'adrénaline.

Quelques secondes horriblement longues plus tard, il se souvint que ses vêtements étaient tous disposés au même endroit. Il se jeta sur son placard y découvrit sa combinaison, parfaitement rangée et prête à l'accueillir. Il prit à peine le temps de se fustiger pour avoir cédé à la panique, et courut vers le Lion bleu, son casque sous le bras.

Hunk manqua de le percuter au détour d'un couloir, l'air aussi halluciné que lui. Il avait sûrement eu une nuit moins mouvementée, cependant. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens au-dessus de son bandana mal ajusté. Lance lui lança un sourire éclatant, les coins tirés par une étincelle de malice.

« - Bien dormi ? »

La question semblait presque ironique étant donné son propre épuisement. Le tressaillement dans la paupière de son ami et le long grognement qui suivit répondirent à sa place. Hunk n'avait jamais été très performant le matin, c'était une des nombreuses raisons qui les avaient rapprochés. Ils furent rappelés à la réalité par la sirène qui hurlait, et se hâtèrent ensemble vers le hangar.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres paladins étaient plongés dans une discussion animée avec Coran et Allura. Lance s'appuya contre la grande porte de métal pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard incrédule tomba sur Keith. Il fronça les sourcils, les souvenirs de la veille imprimés dans son esprit. Il avait l'air fonctionnel, et si les cernes qu'il arborait ne trompaient personne, elles pouvaient facilement être expliquées par une insomnie particulièrement coriace.

Il déglutit, les évènements de la nuit si facilement brisés par la réalité. Les déflagrations des tirs ennemis et le métal froid contre ses doigts. Le fait que Keith soit miraculeusement arrivé en premier dans le hangar et la manière qu'il avait de se tenir droit, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Lance pouvait voir ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids des regards avides de réponses qui le scrutaient. Keith n'avait jamais été doué en stratégie.

Hunk s'avança vers le groupe et le cliquetis métallique de ses pas contre le sol attira l'attention vers eux.

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'agaça Allura, son corps tout entier raidi par la tension.

\- Désolé, je ferais plus vite pour toi la prochaine fois, princesse, répliqua Lance de son insouciance presque insolente. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa mangeait une partie de son visage. Personne ne remarqua ses yeux ternes et le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil irrité, sûrement plus par la situation urgente que par les flatteries du pilote. Elle ferma les yeux une brève seconde, toute trace d'énervement disparue lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Ses traits se durcirent, et elle était devenue la princesse autoritaire et tenace qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« - Tous à vos Lions, paladins, il est temps de défendre ce château ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix forte. »

Elle jeta un bref regard à Keith, presque instinctif, comme pour lui poser une question silencieuse. C'était lui, le successeur désigné par Shiro, après tout. Et Allura se révélait bien moins à l'aise aux commandes d'un des lions que dans la sécurité de son château. Pas qu'elle était mauvaise, juste inexpérimentée, et tout aussi perdue que les autres. Ils se dispersèrent et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives.

Lance avait hérité de Rouge et Allura pilotait Bleu. Il se plaisait à dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais ça lui brisait le cœur. Seulement c'était pour le bien de tous, et il était le seul à avoir apprivoisé Rouge.

Il renversa sa tête contre le siège étranger et prit une profonde inspiration. Les manettes n'étaient pas modelées à la forme de ses mains, les vrombissements de la machine ne se mélangeaient plus aux battements de son cœur comme avant. Et pourtant, la présence qui titillait les coins de son esprit semblait vaguement familière. Comme un vieux parent, lointain et oublié. Assez proche pour en saisir les nuances mais tout de même hors de portée. Lance se força à ne pas penser à Keith et à sa manière de toujours se tenir à distance de sécurité. Plutôt difficile lorsque tout ce qui l'entourait criait son nom.

Il crispa les doigts sur les commandes et frissonna d'anticipation lorsque le Lion bondit dans l'espace. Ils avaient peut-être vaincu Zarkon, mais les attaques n'avaient jamais cessé. Que ce soit les dernières troupes d'une planète colonisée ou les convois qu'ils avaient le malheur de croiser. Cette guerre avait un étrange arrière-goût d'inachevé, et Lance redoutait ce qui allait venir _ensuite_.

Il vira brusquement sur la gauche lorsqu'un vaisseau fonça dans sa direction. Un flot d'excuses quitta ses lèvres quand il entendit les cris de Pidge dans son casque. Il avait failli la percuter. Le Lion rouge était bien plus léger et agile que Bleu, et il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Les tirs ennemis fusèrent dans sa direction, et il fronça les sourcils de concentration. Il pouvait le faire, il était le meilleur tireur de l'équipe, le « sharp shooter ». Ce n'était pas quelques coups manqués qui allaient l'arrêter. Il jaugea la situation rapidement, les yeux fébriles. Vif et froid, il tirait sur tous les vaisseaux qui avaient le malheur d'apparaître sur son radar.

Cependant, ils avaient beau être les prétendus sauveurs de l'univers, ils n'étaient que cinq, et le nombre avait souvent raison d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore former Voltron, la présence d'Allura trop récente contre l'ombre de Shiro qui planait à la lisière de leurs esprits. Lance grommela, une mer de machines violette et sombre qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini devant les yeux.

« - Vous avez vu ça ? Ils sont combien ?! S'énerva-t-il dans le micro.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça, lui répondit la voix légèrement paniquée de Hunk. »

Un vaisseau se dirigeait droit sur lui, beaucoup trop proche. Il grinça des dents en avisant la collision imminente. Le craquement du métal était assourdissant et la violence de l'impact coupa sa respiration quelques secondes. L'aéroplane Galra ne survécut pas, et les débris fusèrent dans toutes les directions. Lance sentit son Lion secouer la tête, comme un chat qui s'ébroue.

« - Lance, Lance ! Ça va ? Appela la voix d'Allura, si forte qu'il grimaça de douleur. »

Toujours protectrice, la princesse. Ferme et solide, à la manière des adultes. Le Lion Bleu vint s'arrêter à côté de lui, son visage familier tourné vers le sien.

« - Oui, ça va, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réussi à l'éviter à temps. Le lion n'a rien, tout va bien. »

Il n'avait pas couru, mais il était à bout de souffle. Trop appliqué à regagner une respiration et un pouls régulier, il n'avait pas remarqué les trois autres lions qui flottaient en demi-cercle autour d'eux. Ils étaient cachés par la taille du château et les tirs lumineux de Coran.

« - Ils sont beaucoup trop, il faut trouver une solution, on ne peut pas continuer, déclara Keith pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission.

\- Je suis d'accord, mon Lion ne pourra pas encaisser beaucoup plus de tirs, ajouta Pidge.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Allura. »

Le silence crépita dans les casques, lourd d'attentes. Lance entendit Keith déglutir silencieusement, il se demanda si les autres l'avaient aussi remarqué.

« - J'ai vu une planète d'où partaient les vaisseaux tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas s'ils viennent tous de là, mais si on détruit leur base, ce sera plus facile de s'en débarrasser, annonça finalement le paladin rouge.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Lance, on pourra sauver les habitants en même temps.

\- On te suit, Keith. »

Lance ne savait pas qui avait prononcé les derniers mots qui grésillèrent dans ses oreilles, mais il se laisser docilement escorter par le Lion noir. C'était leur seule solution. Ils auraient pu fuir facilement, mais ils ne mériteraient pas le titre de défenseurs de l'univers s'ils abandonnaient une planète innocente aux mains des Galra.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau sur le champ de bataille, il dû slalomer entre les tirs et les débris de métal qui jonchaient l'espace devant eux. Keith les guida rapidement sur le côté, évitant la majorité de l'action. Hunk, qui fermait leur cortège, se débarrassa des quelques vaisseaux qui les avaient pris en chasse.

Rapidement, la planète apparut dans leur champ de vision. Plus petite que la Terre, recouverte de végétation. Les constructions Galra formaient des tâches obscures dans le vert de la forêt, comme un fruit rongé par la moisissure. Les arbres pourraient leur servir de camouflage, même si l'atterrissage s'annonçait compliqué.

Soudain, le cœur de Lance chuta dans sa poitrine comme un boulet de canon. Ou peut-être était-ce le goût de la bile qui envahit sa bouche.

« - Oh non … »

S'il n'avait pas été protégé par son lion, il aurait sûrement senti le souffle de l'explosion fouetter son visage.

Le son arriva après les flammes, et la violence de la déflagration résonna dans son corps tout entier. Ils étaient assez proches de la planète pour voir la fumée s'élever dans le ciel, noire et épaisse comme un orage. Elle gagnait du terrain, projetant son ombre menaçante sur tous les arbres alentours.

Lance pouvait presque sentir la fumée s'infiltrer dans sa gorge, de longs doigts noirs et sinueux qui serpentaient jusque sa bouche. Le crépitement assourdissant du feu résonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il voyait à peine les flammes rougeoyer au loin. Un hurlement silencieux retentit dans l'espace, une plainte désespérée qui n'avait pas de mots.

Lorsqu'il regagna le contrôle de ses membres, ce fut pour crier dans son casque.

« - C'était quoi ça ?! Ils brûlent la planète ? Pour quoi faire ? »

L'incrédulité dans sa voix était aussi palpable que la colère. Il agrippa les manettes de toutes ses forces, prêt à foncer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« - Allura ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il une seconde fois. »

La princesse millénaire avait eu assez à faire à la dévastation des Galras pour connaître leurs coutumes et leurs rituels de guerre. Bien que Lance ait du mal avec le mot « coutume », parce que ça impliquait une civilisation, avec ses mères aimantes et ses enfants abandonnés. Avec toute la douleur et les plaies purulentes qui attendaient d'être pansées. Parce que ça en faisait des êtres comme lui, pas des ennemis définis par leur soif de sang. Pourtant, ils n'avaient encore rien vu d'autre que les hommes et la mort de la part des Galras.

Le silence des autres était angoissant, il avait l'étrange impression d'être victime d'une mauvaise blague qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ses muscles se crispaient si fort qu'il n'était plus qu'un amas de nerfs à vif.

Lance avait toujours détesté l'injustice. C'était une des seules choses qui lui faisait réellement perdre son sang-froid. Il était celui qui partageait lorsque ses petites sœurs se disputaient autour d'un morceau de brioche, celui qui endossait le plus de tâches pour alléger les épaules des autres. Il avait un désir ardent de rendre le monde plus beau, de chasser la tempête dans le ciel de ceux qu'il aimait. Sûrement parce qu'il avait deux fois plus d'amour à donner qu'il en avait pour lui-même, et qu'il trouvait dans les sourires de gratitude l'illusion d'un but à atteindre.

Il avait appris à ses dépens que la vie était rarement juste, et que parfois, il était condamné à contempler la mort dans les yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme se perdre quelque part entre leur connexion.

« - C'est- Les habitants … »

Elle s'efforçait de garder un ton inébranlable, mais Lance pouvait sentir sa détermination s'effilocher, comme les notes d'un instrument mal accordé. C'était incroyablement plus difficile d'assister à un massacre en direct plutôt que depuis la protection d'un écran, et la jeune femme savait plus d'une chose sur les massacres. Princesse sans peuple et couronne qui n'avait plus de sens. Un lit à baldaquin pour bercer ses nuits et une chambre assez grande pour y héberger les cauchemars de toute une civilisation.

Pidge réagit la première.

« - Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- La forêt, c'est les habitants, mon père avait une alliance avec ce peuple. Les Galras … Ils savent qu'ils ont perdu, ils brûlent la planète parce qu'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. »

Lance pensait que l'horreur n'avait pas de visage.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de crier fut l'éclair de lumière dans son champ de vision lorsque Keith fonça en direction de la planète. La moiteur de ses mains rendait sa poigne glissante sur les manettes de commande, mais il n'avait jamais enfoncé l'accélérateur avec autant de force.

Son corps ne répondait plus aux avertissements qui clignotaient comme des néons à l'arrière de sa tête, une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Les hurlements des autres étaient couverts par la violence de sa propre voix.

« - Keith qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Reviens, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Mais la gueule du loup était un incendie dévastateur et il se jetait dedans la tête la première, les griffes métalliques de son Lion frôlant la queue de Noir. La lumière rouge des flammes se rapprochaient à une vitesse alarmante, bientôt rejointes par l'éclat violet des tirs ennemis. Il fallait qu'il arrête Keith avant qu'un désastre de plus n'arrive, avant que l'équilibre précaire sur lequel ils tenaient miraculeusement ne soit anéanti pour de bon.

Le crissement des lasers contre son Lion retentissait aussi sinistrement que des os brisés.

« - Va-t'en, idiot, tu vas te faire tuer, gronda Keith avec colère. »

Les mots allumèrent en Lance un feu dévastateur. Parce que Keith pensait qu'il avait le droit de mourir, parce que Keith était assez égoïste pour vouloir rafler toute la gloire et s'éteindre prématurément. Il était trop important pour Voltron et pour l'univers, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'était pas un héros. Il avait la carrure d'un leader et les capacités d'un soldat.

Lance n'avait rien de tout ça, il était le garçon qui avait promis à sa famille de revenir couvert d'honneurs alors qu'il espérait tout juste survivre. Il était le pilote qui avait fini premier de sa classe parce que la légende avait déserté. Il était le menteur qui cachait son manque d'assurance dans les coins de ses sourires. Il était l'admirateur qui avait un jour vu Keith Kogane marquer le score le plus élevé au simulateur et qui avait oublié de respirer.

« - Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui sait piloter ? Me fais pas rire, mulet, cracha-t-il, une once de défi dans la voix. »

Heureusement, Rouge était plus agile que Noir, et rapidement, Lance entendit le grincement caractéristique du métal contre le métal. Le bras droit de Voltron referma ses pattes sur le dos du Lion de Shiro et tira en arrière. La vitesse qu'ils avaient accumulée était trop importante, et ils avaient du mal à ralentir, mais c'était un tout petit peu plus rassurant que de tomber aveuglément dans les bras d'une mort certaine.

Lance trouvait cela ironique, que celui à calmer les ardeurs destructrices de Keith soit son propre Lion, piloté par son rival. Il était le genre de personne à réfléchir après l'action, une fois l'adrénaline du combat retombée, une colère sourde dans les veines et un tempérament explosif directement connecté à ses muscles. Lance ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa nature plus calme aidait à catalyser la fougue du lion indomptable.

« - Arrête ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper, on ne peut pas les laisser tuer autant de gens. »

Il avait probablement raison, et c'était tellement douloureux que ça en devenait aveuglant. Ou alors la lumière des flammes était bien plus proche que ce qu'il croyait. Ou alors la rage et la panique qui le consumaient lui faisaient perdre la raison.

« - Et t'as l'intention de mourir toi aussi ? Super plan, putain, hurla-t-il pour couvrir les sons du combat autour de lui. »

A cette distance, Lance pouvait voir les arbres se convulser sous l'assaut du feu, les nœuds du bois ouverts comme des bouches béantes qui appelaient à l'aide. Son cœur se souleva douloureusement, la bile acide au fond de sa gorge.

Il ne savait pas si les autres avaient suivi, trop concentré sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'entendait même plus leurs cris paniqués, obnubilé par l'arrière du Lion Noir et la danse mortelle des flammes qui occupaient tout son champ de vision.

Et peut-être était-ce les nuits sans sommeil qui le rattrapaient, ou la morsure de l'horreur qui avait fini par avoir raison de lui, mais il sentit sa vision se brouiller, un filtre flou se déposer devant ses yeux.

Les sirènes hurlaient dans l'habitacle, les tirs ennemis fusaient dans tous les sens, le touchant plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter. Il se sentit être propulsé contre le dossier de son siège et eut à peine le temps de voir Keith foncer sur un vaisseau plus gros que les autres. Son crâne résonnait plus fort qu'une caisse claire, la douleur insupportable là où il avait heurté le métal. Ses doigts s'accrochaient aux manettes comme à une bouée de sauvetage, persuadé que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de sombrer.

Il voulait hurler à Keith de rentrer, mais il ne pouvait plus entendre sa propre voix.

Il tomba dans l'inconscience sur un décor de fin du monde.

* * *

Lance avait sept ans et déjà assez de frères et sœurs pour combler tout le vide qui occupait leur petite maison dans le Sud de Cuba. Trois petites sœurs et un bébé frère qui ne voulait jamais arrêter de pleurer. Une mère qui cachait ses yeux fatigués sous une couche de maquillage trop épaisse et un père statue qui avait les mots aussi tranchants que des rasoirs. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son père, mais les seuls fragments qu'il lui restait étaient amplement suffisants.

On lui avait toujours répété qu'en tant qu'aîné, il se devait de donner l'exemple, d'être un modèle pour les plus jeunes. Comme un guide dans la nuit, lui murmurait sa mère au-dessus de livres remplis d'étoiles scintillantes dans le noir. Alors il embrassait son rôle à cœur ouvert, et ça le rendait tellement fier que tous ses tourments disparaissaient sous une vague de gratitude, comme si les sourires qu'il recevait valaient toute la tristesse du monde. Emportés par les bouffées de bonheur qui gonflaient dans sa poitrine.

Il enfilait des robes à dentelles sans rechigner parce que ça amusait les filles et il leur faisait découvrir la mer au creux des coquillages qu'il ramassait au bord de l'océan. Il tenait des mains deux fois plus petites que les sienne le long de la plage, et lors des grandes occasions, il volait le maquillage bon marché de sa mère pour s'en barbouiller le visage.

Les cris du bébé résonnaient toujours dans le silence, comme un écho étouffé par la force de leurs rires. Une mélodie grinçante qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, toujours dans un coin de leur tête.

La maison qu'ils habitaient n'était pas conçue pour accueillir une famille aussi nombreuse. Elle était trop étroite, avait des murs lézardés qui sentaient la moisissure et des planchers pleins d'échardes. Mais Lance aimait la moindre de ses fissures, parce que c'était son enfance et que l'odeur du sel avait fini par imprégner le bois de la porte d'entrée.

Comme il y avait plus d'enfants de que chambres, ils devaient partager. Ses trois petites sœurs ensemble pour qu'elles puissent s'échanger les poupées et les vêtements, et lui avec Joaquin. Ou bien le « bébé », comme il l'avait longtemps appelé. Au début, il avait été heureux parce que ça voulait dire que sa mère passerait plus de temps dans sa chambre. Il ne la voyait plus vraiment, ces derniers temps. Juste une main dans ses cheveux quand elle rentrait trop tard du travail. Toujours dédiée à ses tâches. Les plus petits, son emploi, les hurlements de son mari.

Et puis il s'était rendu compte que les cris de Joaquin étaient trop puissants pour qu'il puisse les étouffer avec son oreiller. Ses sœurs n'avaient jamais pleuré autant, ou peut-être qu'il avait été trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait plus. Quand la nuit était noire et que même le ressac des vagues ne bruissait pas plus haut qu'un murmure, Lance se disait que les braillements de son frère étaient semblables aux sirènes des bateaux dans la tempête. Bruts, désespérés, tout droit sortis du berceau. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre, alors il pressait l'oreiller plus fort contre ses oreilles et il prétendait compter les étoiles par la fenêtre.

Lance avait huit ans et les murs étaient devenus trop fins pour contenir les disputes sans fin de ses parents. Il commençait à regretter les hurlements du bébé.

Le soleil rayonnait toujours aussi intensément sur Cuba, et les reflets dans l'océan n'avaient rien perdu de leur magie. Alors il faisait comme le soleil et l'océan, il lançait des sourires éclatants lorsqu'il avait envie de pleurer et ne cessait jamais de briller. Il riait assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des disputes qui augmentait de jour en jour et faisait de longues balades dans le sable chaud lorsque les cris de rage devenaient des cris de douleur. Là, il s'asseyait contre un rocher immense et comptait à ses frères et sœurs des histoires d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans le noir.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'ils étaient. Des enfants ciment, des enfants brisés, des enfants dans une famille avec au moins autant de fissures que les murs de sa chambre. Mais il avait appris à l'école que les enfants de pays lointains mourraient de faim et que d'autres faisaient la guerre à cinq ans, alors il ravalait ses sanglots et se complaisait dans les sourires des autres. Il avait des amis, assez de compagnons de jeux pour ne jamais se sentir seul et de la nourriture dans son assiette, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

* * *

Son corps tomba en avant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Il se prépara à l'impact, plissant les yeux dans l'attente de la douleur. Il grogna faiblement lorsqu'il rencontra la surface mouvante d'un corps qui vacilla sous son poids. Plus agréable que le sol, mais il ne reconnut pas immédiatement les odeurs d'épices et de produits d'entretien qui envahirent ses narines. Le bout de ses doigts était couvert de cristaux de glace et il ne pouvait pas encore sentir l'intégralité de ses membres. Il battit doucement des paupières.

« - Jolie chute, mon garçon. »

Il leva la tête et reconnut le sourire chaleureux de Coran. Sa nuque craqua douloureusement lorsqu'il se recula et s'appuya maladroitement sur le bras de son ami pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il tenta de répondre mais sa voix s'éteignait dans sa bouche sèche comme du papier. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce qui l'entourait, essayant de chasser le voile qui floutait sa vision. Son estomac vide était tordu dans un nœud serré et il sentait le soupçon d'une nausée au fond de sa gorge.

Il secoua la tête dans une tentative désespérée d'éclaircir son esprit. Mauvaise idée, un éclair de douleur traversa son crâne et soudainement, il ne savait plus distinguer le sol du plafond. Il faillit s'effondrer en arrière mais Coran le rattrapa une deuxième fois.

« - Lance, doucement, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, son accent encore plus appuyé sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. »

Une fois sa stabilité retrouvée, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'attardant sur le haut de sa nuque. Ses muscles étaient noués et engourdis, toujours sous l'emprise du froid. Un sourire trouva ses lèvres, et il se racla difficilement la gorge.

« - Ouais, merci, Coran, j'aurais été bon pour une autre nuit dans un de ces trucs sans toi, plaisanta-t-il en désignant les capsules de régénération. »

Le compliment agit comme un rayon de soleil sur l'expression de l'Altéen.

« - Oui je sais, je suis absolument indispensable au fonctionnement de ce château, s'exclama-t-il en gonflant le torse, sa moustache frémissante de fierté. »

Il regarda autour de lui et se reprit rapidement, comme s'il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose.

« - Dommage que tu te réveilles seulement maintenant, les autres étaient là il y à peine une heure. »

Lance fronça les sourcils à la mention de l'équipe. La réalité retomba sur ses épaules ave la force d'une enclume. Il prit pleinement conscience de sa situation, les souvenirs du combat comme un couteau tranchant à travers la brume de son esprit. Flashs de lumière. Tonnerre d'explosions. Keith et le feu destructeur. Keith puis la mort qui leur ouvrait ses bras pleins de promesses. Les hurlements languissants des arbres et le noir qui l'avait englouti. Il tenta de contenir à la fois la bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge et la peur panique qui tordait ses entrailles.

« - Est-ce que K-

« - Il va bien, le coupa Coran en levant les mains, il est sorti de sa capsule il y a déjà deux jours. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Allura attends ton réveil avec impatience, elle était si furieuse que même les vieilles histoires sur son père que je lui ai racontées n'ont pas réussi à la calmer. »

Un liquide dégoulina le long de son cou. Il ne savait pas si c'était des gouttes de sueur ou la pointe de ses cheveux qui dégelaient.

Il avala sa salive acide. Son regard chercha instinctivement une horloge sur les murs immenses de l'infirmerie, en vain. Coran sembla sentir sa détresse et sortit de sa poche un appareil dont le fonctionnement avait toujours été un mystère pour Lance.

« - Il est une heure vingt-trois du matin, heure humaine. Ça fait environ trois rotations de votre Terre que tu es dans la capsule. »

Sa voix était chaude et rassurante, comme un feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Ou du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait ; il n'avait jamais passé d'hiver inférieur à quinze degrés.

 _Déjà deux jours … ?_

Ses yeux étaient à peine fuyants.

« - Merci, je pense que je vais aller finir ma nuit, du coup. Je verrais les autres demain matin, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement exagéré. »

Il étira longuement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, prenant le temps de faire rouler ses épaules, les paupières closes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lançait un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle à Coran.

« - Il faut bien entretenir ce corps de rêve, après tout. »

Le rire franc et rauque du conseiller résonna dans la pièce, réchauffant le cœur de Lance par la même occasion. L'homme aux mille fonctions était le seul qui trouvait ses blagues aussi amusantes qu'au premier jour. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement sincère ou s'il jouait la comédie pour lui faire plaisir, mais il appréciait le geste.

Coran attrapa son épaule, les yeux toujours plissé d'hilarité.

« - C'est hors de question, tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours. Il y a plein de restes de la gelée de ce soir. »

Lance retroussa le nez à la mention de la gelée, le souvenir du goût pâteux engluant sa langue. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester.

« - Non, je ne veux rien entendre, les capsules te maintiennent en vie mais n'apportent aucun nutriments. Il faut que tu te nourrisses si tu veux sauver l'univers ! S'esclaffa l'altéen. En plus j'ai essayé une nouvelle recette, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. »

Il lâcha un long soupir de résignation et céda. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard suspicieux de Coran et lui certifia une dernière fois qu'il irait avaler quelque chose, non sans pousser quelques plaintes outrées. Il avait envie de s'écrouler sur son matelas et de dormir jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

Lorsque tout était silence, il trouvait ça plus facile, de réfléchir. Il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées ricocher aux quatre coins des murs, l'ensevelissant sous une vague de solitude. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, pas le genre de sentiment lancinant qui vous déchirait en deux, juste une mélancolie aigre-douce qui étreignait son cœur. Il avait besoin d'être seul, au fond. Pour dissiper le brouillard qui ombrageait son esprit. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne ressentait rien, mais qu'il ressentait trop de chose à la fois.

La gelée était poisseuse dans sa bouche. Le goût avait beau être légèrement différent, mais après des mois passés à manger la même chose, la simple vue de sa couleur verdâtre l'écœurait. L'horloge de la salle projetait ses nombres digitaux d'une lumière bleutée sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

Il finit par se perdre dans son esprit, les yeux grands ouverts mais aveugles à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il pensa à Keith étendu comme un cadavre dans la salle d'entraînement, à la manière qu'il avait eu d'être parfaitement fonctionnel le lendemain. Il pensa à ses regards fuyants et à ses épaules crispées lorsque l'équipe levait sur lui des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Il pensa à Shiro qui lui manquait mais il essaya d'oublier le casque qui prenait la poussière derrière lui.

Le lien qui unissait le paladin rouge et le paladin noir n'avait échappé à personne. C'était plus fort que l'amitié, pas aussi passionné que l'amour. C'était toute l'affection et la tendresse d'un frère à un autre, d'une famille qui ne s'était pas construite par le sang.

Lance pouvait comprendre ce que c'était, l'amour de sa famille. Il avait toujours des photos de la sienne dans une boîte à trésors qu'il cachait au fond de son armoire. Il chérissait leur souvenir avec une bienveillance sans limite, parfois un chagrin terrible lors des jours difficiles.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, et il avait du mal à saisir ce qui unissait Keith et Shiro. Sa mère était la seule personne qu'il avait jamais vraiment pu admirer. Son père les avait laissés avec une famille à l'image murs de leur maison ; abîmée et un peu vacillante, mais résistant éternellement aux vents de tempêtes. Il avait à peine neuf ans à l'époque. Il avait fini par fuir lorsque sa mère avait menacé d'appeler la police et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Lance supposait que c'était lui, le grand frère, et c'était censé lui suffire.

Cela aurait pu finir par être Shiro, l'objet de son adoration. Son auto-proclamé « héros » depuis la cérémonie d'entrée à la garnison et ses sourires si bienveillants qu'il n'était pas sûr de les mériter. Mais Shiro avait déjà Keith, et il n'était pas certain de comprendre toutes les attentes et les promesses silencieuses qui circulaient entre eux. La confiance aveugle et la fierté de voir son protégé sortir de sa coquille.

Mais plus que tout, Lance était furieux. Pas de la colère ardente et impulsive qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait vu Keith s'élancer vers la planète en flamme, c'était quelque chose de plus insidieux. Comme si ses sentiments étaient de la lave en fusion et qu'ils avaient eu le temps de ralentir leur course folle. Mieux camouflés, un peu plus noircis mais tout aussi destructeurs.

Il les avait tous mis en danger, sans exception. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'en étaient sortis tous les deux, ni si les autres allaient bien. Voltron aurait pu disparaître à cause de l'égoïsme de Keith.

Pourtant, Lance savait que c'était bien plus complexe que ce que ça en avait l'air. Plus qu'un simple désir de gloire et plus qu'un tempérament mal géré. Mais il lui en voulait bien trop pour y prêter attention. Keith pouvait blâmer l'univers, pouvait s'isoler et se bousiller la santé si ça lui chantait, mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses actions impacter leurs missions. Il jouait les chevaliers pliés à leurs devoirs mais il n'était qu'une princesse coincée tout en haut de sa tour d'émotions, et il était à deux doigts de basculer par la fenêtre.

Il était en colère parce que c'était _tellement_ Keith de se détruire à petit feu sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte, peut-être. Il était assez arrogant pour penser qu'il s'en sortirait seul, puis quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était au bord de la noyade, il avait été trop fier pour attraper leur main. Lance avait envie de vomir, mais il avait aussi envie de pleurer.

La situation remuait en lui des choses un peu trop profondément enfouies pour qu'il reste objectif. La terreur qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il sentait quelque chose lui échapper pour ne jamais lui revenir. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étouffait lorsqu'il voyait s'écrouler ce qui lui était cher malgré tous ses efforts. L'abandon qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Keith foncer vers la mort. Il savait que ce n'était pas contre lui, qu'il ne devait pas le prendre personnellement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Keith n'avait pas le droit de partir, il n'avait pas le droit parce que tout ce à quoi Lance accordait de l'importance finissait par disparaître, et ça la terrifiait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Au final, il se rendait compte que ça en revenait souvent aux mêmes choses, avec Keith. Il avait soit envie de lui hurler dessus, soit envie de l'embrasser.

* * *

La porte de la cuisine coulissa bruyamment, et Lance sursauta si fort qu'il en fit tomber sa cuillère.

Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu, il n'aurait pas réussi à dormir de toute façon. L'heure projetée sur le mur indiquait deux heures trente-deux.

Son regard tomba sur la mine incrédule de Keith, figé dans l'entrée. Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser sa cuillère.

Sa respiration se perdit contre son palais, comme étouffée par le silence. Bon. Il s'était promis de rester calme et peut-être même de l'ignorer un moment pour faire bonne mesure. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une confrontation aussi rapide, et il avait toujours été du genre à se faire plus de promesses qu'il ne pouvait en tenir.

* * *

...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ! J'ai un peu peur que ce soir OOC, mais je suis terrifiée par l'OOC de toute manière donc bon ;_; La partie deux devrait arriver très prochainement.


	2. Ramassés

Hey :D Bon, il se pourrait que cette histoire ait légèrement dépassé sa longueur initiale *sweats nervously*

Du coup je vous laisse avec la deuxième partie, qui n'est pas la fin. Ça se terminera certainement en trois parties, mais qui sait 8D

Je tiens aussi à préciser que la très grande majorité du chapitre a été écrite avant que je ne regarde la saison 3, il y aura donc des choses qui se ressemblent mais d'autres assez différentes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

...

* * *

Lance serra la mâchoire. Il avait l'air impassible mais il ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser, son esprit étouffé par les battements erratiques de son cœur. Dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles, dans le bout de ses orteils.

Keith crispait ses doigts sur l'encadrement de la porte, les épaules tirées en arrière.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Lance inspira rapidement. Keith n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère, et il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ce ton avec lui, surtout maintenant.

Il haussa un sourcil, les poings si serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa paume.

« - Je te retourne la question. »

Il espérait que sa voix n'avait pas sonné aussi vacillante aux oreilles de Keith qu'aux siennes.

Le paladin rouge laissa échapper un bruit étouffé, ses cheveux glissant devant ses yeux lorsqu'il détourna sèchement la tête. Lance ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un grognement ou d'un ricanement. Il croisa les bras.

« - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, admit Keith. »

Il remarqua les grands cercles noirs qui ombraient ses yeux, comme des abysses sans fond rongeant sa peau blanche. Il ne répondit pas, prétendant étudier les rainures de son assiette vide depuis longtemps.

Les pas de Keith résonnèrent dans le silence lorsqu'il s'approcha et tira une chaise à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible de lui. Quelque chose de brûlant et dévastateur s'alluma au fond de son estomac, comme une boule de feu. Sans retenue ni raison. Lance se mordit violemment la lèvre. C'était irrationnel, juste la présence de Keith et un monstre qui implosait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure et ne s'arrêta pas lorsque le goût du sang glissa sur sa langue. Ses yeux fixaient les résidus verts qui stagnaient au bord de son assiette, déterminé à ne pas prêter attention à Keith. S'il le regardait maintenant, il n'était pas certain d'en sortir intact.

Le silence était aussi assourdissant que les respirations mesurées qu'il tentait de prendre.

« - Lance, je-

 _Oh non._

\- Quoi, tu vas t'excuser ? T'en avais marre de passer tes nuits à pourrir par terre alors t'es venu ici à la place ? »

C'était chaud dans ses veines, laid et grisant. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, même si au fond, il savait qu'il s'en voudrait, plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour envisager le futur. Il était le sifflement de la bouilloire, le tonnerre juste après la foudre.

Sa tête tournait, ivre de la violence et de la frustration qui coulait dans ses mots. D'une certaine manière, le choc qu'il lisait sur le visage de Keith lui procurait une satisfaction amère et exaltante, comme une bouffée d'adrénaline.

Keith se ressaisit aussi rapidement qu'il s'était laissé surprendre. Il retroussa les lèvres, les yeux plus incisifs que des lames de couteaux.

« - C'est quoi ton problème ? Va te faire foutre, dit-il d'une voix qui gronda dangereusement dans l'air.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Lance se leva brusquement, sa chaise tomba en arrière sous la violence du geste. Il écrasa ses mains contre la table, les joues rouges colère et les yeux bleus orage.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Que t'as le droit de t'évanouir dans mes bras et de fuir quand ça t'arranges ? Mais je suppose que c'est juste ton truc, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas briser ton image de grand guerrier intouchable, eructa-t-il.»

Sa voix râpait contre les parois de sa gorge, rauque et à l'image de tout ce qui débordait en lui.

Il avait peut-être besoin de ça, au fond. Parce qu'il connaissait par cœur les effets dévastateurs de ses sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine et les nuits sans sommeil qui en résultaient. Le problème c'était que d'habitude, il réussissait à tout bloquer dans un coin de son esprit, jamais une goutte qui débordait.

Keith se leva à son tour, reflétant sa position.

« Je t'ai jamais rien demandé, Lance. »

Et Lance vit rouge.

« - Oh, merci de la précision. »

Ses mots étaient coupants comme des rasoirs, une nuance désespérée dans la voix.

« - Tu préfères essayer de mourir comme un _lâche_ plutôt que de demander quoi que ce soit à personne, parce t'as juste envie d'être un putain de héros et que tu te fiches de tout le reste. J'aurais pu y passer, on aurait tous pu y passer à cause de toi. »

Les mots jaillissaient hors de sa bouche comme un poison mortel.

Leurs voix résonnaient contre les murs de la salle. Un écho qui revenait les frapper en plein visage.

« - C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je te rappelle que j'étais le meilleur pilote à la garnison, j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir, personne ne t'as dit de me suivre.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais, tu es tellement mieux que tout le monde que tu n'as besoin de personne.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment être mieux ? Au moins j'ai essayé de sauver cette planète. »

Lance n'écoutait plus. Son cœur était un oiseau frénétique qui s'écrasait contre les barreaux de sa cage. Sortir, sortir à tout prix. Et avec lui, des vagues ardentes et destructrices qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que Shiro voulait ? Que tu crèves pour qu'il soit fier de toi ? »

Il savait qu'il avait visé juste.

Sa colère était dirigée contre Keith et contre le monde entier. Contre lui-même et puis aussi l'univers. Il se souvenait de ses cheveux noirs plaqués contre ses tempes et de ses pas vacillants dans la lumière bleutée de la nuit. De son odeur âcre de sueur et du battement de son cœur contre le sien. Tout près, juste à portée de doigt, derrière le tissu de ses vêtements.

Ils n'avaient rien dit ce soir-là, mais il savait que leur silence avait compté pour au moins un millier de mots. Du moins, il en avait eu l'impression.

Puis Keith avait repris son masque de pilote imperturbable et avait érigé des murs autour de son cœur encore plus solides qu'auparavant. Pourtant Lance savait, il savait et ça le rendait malade. Les étincelles qui ne brillaient plus au fond de ses yeux si grands et si sombres qu'il s'y perdait tout entier, il avait vu. La peau craquelée et fine comme du papier, les doigts enfoncés dans son avant-bras pour ne pas perdre pied. Il connaissait la souffrance aussi bien que les craquelures de sa vieille chambre. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne la supportait sur aucun visage sauf le sien.

Mais Keith s'enfermait dans sa forteresse impénétrable et courait vers la mort comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il fuyait et grondait comme un animal blessé alors que Lance ne demandait que sa confiance. Il avait voulu alléger les épaules de Keith parce qu'il l'avait reconnu le fardeau qui les oppressait. Mais il préférait avancer comme un soldat solitaire, droit et fier jusqu'au bout du monde, parce qu'apparemment, il était trop borné pour le laisser entre ses murs. Et ça le détruisait.

C'était drôle, ce qui pouvait arriver en à peine trois jours. La solitude étouffante et juste assez d'espoir pour les détruire tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Cela faisait des _mois_ qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de Keith.

Le visage de Keith se tordit et il écarquilla les yeux, figé comme une statue de cire. Soudain, il laissa échapper un son viscéral, entre le cri et le grognement. Il se précipita sur Lance et l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt. Keith le pressa de toutes ses forces contre la table et le paladin bleu sentit les bords métalliques pénétrer douloureusement dans le haut de ses cuisses. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur.

« - Qu'est-ce t'en sais, de ce que Shiro voulait ? Cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a demandé de reprendre Voltron, tu sais rien. Tu sais rien, putain, alors ferme-là. »

Le souffle de Keith s'échouait contre son menton, chaque expiration plus chancelante que la précédente. Ses yeux étaient comme deux billes, rondes et brillantes et justes assez proches pour qu'il puisse en distinguer chaque reflet.

L'air était bloqué quelque part entre ses poumons et sa gorge. Keith resserra sa poigne et le tissu de son T-shirt comprima ses épaules, cisaillant l'arrière de son cou.

« - T'attendais quoi, au juste ? Que je te sois éternellement reconnaissant parce que tu m'as ramené dans ma chambre ? Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en occuper, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sauver. »

Lance décela dans le tremblement de ses mots, quelque chose qui n'était pas tout à fait de la fureur.

Il ne dit rien, parce que sa respiration était volée à la fois par la main qui le retenait prisonnier et par les ombres qui dansaient au fond du regard qui le transperçait.

Son silence détonna comme une bombe dans l'air électrique.

Keith contracta la mâchoire, ses traits tirés. Il ne bougea pas, crispant les doigts si fort que Lance sentait ses ongles griffer sa peau au travers du tissu. Il était à bout de souffle.

Juste comme ça, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Chaudes et à peine humides. Gercées et retroussées sur des dents aussi agressives que celles d'un loup. Il n'y pensa pas.

Soudainement, Keith se recula, comme percuté par un poing invisible. Il le regarda, une, deux secondes, avant de détourner la tête. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, mais Lance les devinait tournés vers le sol. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne qui barrait son visage. Il laissa échapper une expiration qui sonnait étrangement comme un rire fantôme.

Lance baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il tenait la main qui l'avait empoigné en retrait. Assez loin de son corps pour qu'elle ne le touche pas. Comme si le membre n'était plus qu'un objet étranger qui ne faisait pas entièrement partie de lui.

« - T'es vraiment une ordure, Lance. »

En tout cas, il faisait bien semblant.

« - Ouais, toi aussi. »

Un rictus usé trouva le coin de ses lèvres. Le ton y était, mais l'intention plus vraiment. Il était fatigué, tout à coup. Les déferlantes dans son corps s'étaient changées en quelque chose de plus sourd et mélancolique. Il n'avait plus que les cendres du feu qui l'avait dévoré. La solitude et la peine, en plus grande partie. Un tiraillement familier brûlait au creux de ses côtes. Un peu comme la pluie qui venait avec la tempête. Le tonnerre de grondait plus, mais l'air grésillait toujours et la nature était dévastée.

Keith lui lança un dernier regard acéré et tourna les talons. La porte claqua contre les grands murs blancs.

Lance remarqua l'assiette toujours pleine qui trônait sur la table, intacte, comme pour le narguer. Une cuillère propre reposait à côté, tordue d'un angle singulier.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Keith et Lance, ils se battaient tout le temps, pour n'importe quoi. Le nom des fleurs qu'ils avaient découverts au détour d'une planète ou encore le meilleur personnage du Seigneur des anneaux, parce que Legolas était clairement le _meilleur_ et qu'Aragorn ne faisait pas le poids avec sa barbe de trois jours ses faux airs torturés. D'ailleurs, c'était tellement cliché et tellement Keith d'aimer Aragorn que ça en devenait ridicule. Lance se détestait un peu de penser ça, parce que ça voulait dire que Keith occupait assez son esprit pour qu'il en tire des conclusions.

Ce n'était même plus une nouvelle digne d'intérêt, quand ils se querellaient. Au mieux, Pidge levait les yeux au ciel et Allura poussait un faux soupir de désespoir. L'air était tendu et il prenait un malin plaisir à fusiller Keith du regard pendant quelque minutes, puis Hunk décidait que « ils avaient dix-sept ans, quand même, et qu'il serait temps d'arrêter les enfantillages ». Et juste comme ça, la vie reprenait son cours et étalait devant lui son infinité de possibilités. Toujours un lendemain, toujours une prochaine fois.

Pourtant, depuis deux jours, Keith refusait de croiser son regard, et Lance ne pouvait pas dire qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses. Il attendait beaucoup, des excuses, en plus grande partie. Il était persuadé que Keith était en tort et refusait de lui courir après. Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui, après tout.

Pour la première fois, Lance n'était pas certain qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

Il lâcha un juron et crispa les doigts sur les manettes de son lion, arraché à ses pensées par Vert qui fusa juste devant lui. La sueur coulait le long de sa nuque, désagréable contre le col de son armure.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Allura, la voix un peu plus aigüe et tranchante que d'habitude. »

Cela faisait au moins trois heures qu'ils s'entraînaient, et Lance commençait à en sentir les effets. Ils ne pouvaient pas former Voltron, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais les sessions d'entraînement traînaient en longueur et la frustration ne faisaient de merveilles sur aucun d'eux.

« - Je ne sais pas … On réessaie encore une fois, répondit Keith. »

Lance poussa un long grondement d'agonie. Peut-être parce que c'était Keith, peut-être parce que ses nerfs commençaient à céder. Sûrement un mélange des deux. Il laissa tomber son front contre le tableau de bord et espéra que les autres n'avaient rien entendu.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis l'incident de la cuisine, tous les deux trop fiers pour demander pardon. Seulement deux jours, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu l'éternité. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'interagir, et le château était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent errer durant des heures sans se croiser. Immense et froid, comme les lumières éblouissantes et les longs couloirs éclairés par la nuit.

« - Ca fait deux heures qu'on essaie, on ne peut pas prendre une pause ? Je meurs de faim, se lamenta Hunk. »

C'était dans les moments comme ça, que Lance se souvenait pourquoi il aimait tant Hunk. Voix de la sagesse. Ou voix de son estomac, mais peu importait, les résultats étaient les mêmes.

Le lion noir arrêta sa course et se tourna sèchement vers eux, un sifflement métallique dans son sillage.

« - Si on prend des pauses toutes les cinq minutes, on n'avancera jamais à rien ! S'énerva Keith.

\- C'est simple, si je reste dans ce siège une seconde de plus, je vais fusionner avec. Je ne sens même plus mes jambes, dit laconiquement Pidge. »

Lance releva légèrement la tête, son menton appuyé contre le clavier digital. Il n'avait pas peur de faire une fausse manipulation, le Lion répondait plus aux poussées d'adrénaline et aux instincts qu'à ses commandes manuelles. Tout était physique, indomptable, et parfois il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette pendue à la volonté de Rouge, comme un étranger à peine toléré. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'apprivoiser, et ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne l'affectait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'espace devant lui et chercha Bleu du regard. Il se tenait en retrait, à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin que les autres, mais c'était assez pour qu'il le remarque.

« - Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes fatigués, mais les Galras deviennent plus fort chaque jour qui passe, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, Zarkon pourrait même revenir. Et ce n'est pas en se reposant qu'on retrouvera Shiro ! »

Keith cria les derniers mots.

Lance se redressa, comme électrifié. Ses mains étaient pressées douloureusement contre le tableau de bord.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu as décidé de te tuer à la tâche que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! »

Les tous premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis ce jour-là. Il ne réalisa qu'après coup le double sens de ses paroles, mais il n'était pas certain de s'en vouloir.

« - Qui a parlé de se tuer à la tâche ? Je dis juste que si on veut avoir une chance dans cette guerre, il faut qu'on commence à agir comme des soldats au lieu de reculer à la première difficulté.

\- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on s'entraîne, ça n'avance à rien ! Tu veux quoi, qu'on soit tellement crevés qu'on ait plus la force de combattre les vraies batailles ? Shiro ne nous aurait jamais obligés à faire ça. »

Il jeta violemment les mains en l'air.

Il entendit vaguement un membre de l'équipe retenir sa respiration.

« - Shiro n'est plus là, Lance. »

Sa voix était basse, sourde dans ses oreilles, comme un grondement.

« - Tu ferais bien de l'accepter et de commencer à te bouger si tu veux le revoir un jour, on a besoin de tout le monde pour mener à bien notre mission.

\- Parce que t'as besoin de nous, maintenant ? Ricana-t-il. »

Ce n'était pas le genre de sarcasme que Pidge utilisait pour se moquer affectueusement d'eux. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, tranchant. Quelque chose qui visait les faiblesses, une lame chauffée à blanc.

« - Tu-

\- Paladins ! Hurla Allura. »

Le lion bleu rugit, ses yeux jaunes clignotant furieusement. Il s'était avancé et flottait à présent au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé.

« - Ce n'est pas se disputer maintenant qui va arranger les choses. Vous êtes fatigués, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! On n'arrivera plus à rien, retournons au château. »

Elle prit une inspiration semblable à un soupir, comme si elle hésitait à ajouter quelque chose.

« - Je … Je suis désolée, je suis consciente que c'est de ma faute si on ne peut pas encore former Voltron. Je vais m'entraîner, je ne laisserai pas ma présence vous ralentir. »

Sa voix se brisait un peu plus à chacun de ses mots, mais Lance pouvait parfaitement imaginer son regard déterminé.

« - S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas la situation vous diviser encore plus, termina-t-elle. »

Lance baissa les yeux. Il ne put réfréner le geste, caché derrière le visage de son Lion. Le bleu de sa combinaison contrastait avec le rouge de l'habitacle, et ça lui donnait la nausée. Cette fois-ci, personne n'avait eu vent de ses problèmes avec Keith, comme un secret honteux qu'ils gardaient farouchement. Parce que c'était important, et douloureux. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'Allura n'était pas le seul obstacle qui les empêchait de former Voltron. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

Il garda le silence.

* * *

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le sol du garage, ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, comme un nid d'oiseau, maintenus par la sueur. Ses yeux le picotaient, mais il avait encore de longues heures devant lui avant de retrouver ses draps. Sa peau se tendit désagréablement lorsqu'il étouffa un bâillement. Il n'avait pas fait son soin du visage, la nuit dernière. Trop épuisé pour quitter son lit et trop épuisé pour s'endormir.

Il ne manqua pas le regard en biais que lui lança Hunk. Il lui sourit en retour, tout en coins et en malice. Hunk ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, les sourcils à peine froncés, comme s'il cherchait des réponses cachées entre les lignes de son visage. Lance combattit le tremblement de sa lèvre et ne le laissa pas ébranler son sourire. Le poids dans son estomac commençait étrangement à ressembler à de la culpabilité, mais il ne savait pas la nature de ses crimes.

Il s'approcha de son ami et enfonça doucement son poing dans son épaule, comme avant.

« - Tu nous a tous sauvé la vie, j'aurais pas pu rester une minute de plus, Keith n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

Il avait essayé d'avoir un ton léger. Par certain qu'il ait réussi, mais la présence de Hunk était une étreinte apaisante. C'était familier, comme la maison.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que le hangar s'était vidé, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

Hunk ricana doucement, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Il leva la tête vers le plafond et ne baissa pas les yeux lorsqu'il répondit.

« - De rien. Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais content d'avoir été utile. »

Ses traits étaient relaxés, et lorsqu'il regarda Lance, c'était tendre et inquiet, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait et qu'il attendait sagement qu'il s'en rende compte.

Lance poussa un gémissement indigné, la main sur le cœur. Il se recula, comme s'il avait été frappé, le visage tordu d'une grimace.

« - Mec, je suis dévasté. Je croyais qu'on partageait quelque chose, que-

\- On va devoir partager les restes de bouffe si tu ne te dépêches pas, et je crève la dalle. »

Une étincelle dans le regard d'Hunk s'était allumée. Douce comme du miel mais pleine des moqueries et des secrets qui caractérisaient leur amitié.

Lance émit quelques plaintes outrées pour faire bonne mesure mais suivit docilement Hunk, le cœur un peu plus léger. Et il se dit que, peut-être, c'était facile, finalement. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Keith et de ses humeurs qui changeaient constamment. Keith qui glissait comme de l'eau à travers ses doigts mais qui brûlait aussi fort du feu. Lance aimait bien prétendre, parce qu'il faisait toujours jour et qu'il n'était pas encore seul.

Il laissa Hunk avoir la plus grosse part.

* * *

Un jour passa.

Puis deux, tic-tac sur la grande horloge digitale.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, toute une semaine s'était écoulée.

Les minutes s'éternisaient, mais les jours défilait à la vitesse de la lumière.

C'était presque facile de faire semblant lorsqu'ils étaient confinés au château. Les attaques étaient imprévisibles et ils ne recevaient pas constamment d'appels à l'aide. Parfois, ils prenaient des congés forcés. Pas aussi reposant que des vraies vacances, plus un entre deux, un moment de flottement parfois aliénant, parfois juste ennuyeux. Ils continuaient de s'entraîner. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas fait de progrès, et la princesse partait s'isoler dans sa chambre alors qu'ils venaient à peine de poser le pied sur le sol du château. Lance ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être qu'elle méditait, peut-être qu'elle lançait ses oreiller contre les murs en hurlant.

Toujours pas de signes de Shiro, malgré les soirées entière qu'ils passaient à essayer de localiser son signal sur la carte de la salle de commandes. Un signe, un espoir, n'importe quoi, par pitié.

L'atmosphère devenait électrique, leur frustration amplifiée par l'inactivité. Elle se réverbérait contre les murs du château.

Lance se noyait sous les tâches, mais il n'accomplissait jamais grand-chose. Il aidait Coran à faire la poussière, il jouait aux cartes avec Hunk, embêtait Pidge lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un projet trop compliqué pour lui. Et quand personne ne voulait s'embarrasser de lui, il partait en mission secrète dans les salles cachées du château. Parfois, il allait s'occuper de Bleu.

Il lui parlait toujours, lorsqu'il était seul. Il entrait silencieusement dans le hangar sur la pointe des pieds, le pas léger comme une plume. Puis il attendait quelques minutes pour être certain d'être seul et prêtait l'oreille au moindre bruit, comme s'il se rendait coupable d'un méfait qui ne devait surtout pas être découvert. Il déposait son front contre les pattes immenses du vaisseau et laissait ses doigts caresser le métal. Il murmurait des berceuses en espagnol et accueillait l'énergie familière avec soulagement, comme un baume qui panserait ses muscles fatigués et apaiserait tous ses tourments.

La dernière fois, il avait vu Keith s'envoler avec Rouge et ne revenir que tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait rien dit, parce que Keith et Rouge avaient la même affection l'un pour l'autre que lui et Bleu. Et il doutait fortement qu'il apprécie ses commentaires. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire. En vérité, la situation ne s'était toujours pas arrangée et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec son co-équipier. Affaire de fierté, affaire de douleur.

Il voulait toujours des excuses, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il se berçait d'illusions. C'était comme se cramponner au bord de la falaise pour ne pas plonger dans le vide. Plus facile de rester enfermé dans ses convictions en attendant que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes plutôt que de poser des actions et d'aller de l'avant.

Lance lâcha un soupir qui vida ses poumons tout entiers.

Ses membres étaient étendus autour de son corps, comme une étoile de mer. Son bras et sa jambe droite pendaient dans le vide parce que son lit n'était pas assez large, et son regard était paresseusement fixé sur le plafond. Il regardait les particules de poussière danser au-dessus de lui, stagnantes dans l'air immobile du château. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir les vents marins caresser son visage. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque sentir les odeurs d'algue et de sels pénétrer ses narines.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les bras avant de les laisser retomber mollement contre les draps.

Il pouvait seulement tenter de déchiffrer les idéogrammes altéens qui ornaient le bas des murs un certain nombre de fois avant que ça ne devienne ennuyeux à mourir. Pidge était occupée et Hunk avait « besoin d'être seul », c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était enfermé dans la cuisine depuis plusieurs heures. Lance savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, dans ces moments-là. Allura n'était nulle part à portée de vue et il en avait plus qu'assez de nettoyer des objets dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité.

Il ne regrettait pas l'horreur des batailles, mais il commençait sérieusement à tourner en rond.

Et il savait mieux que quiconque ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il restait seul en compagnie de ses pensées, ces derniers temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil apathique à sa combinaison appuyée contre le mur et l'idée qui traversa sa tête lui donna envie d'enfouir la tête au plus profond de son oreiller. Ses membres étaient engourdis, il avait l'impression d'être un mollusque. Il grogna longuement lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'extirper de son lit.

Parfois, on ne pouvait combattre le mal que par le mal, et il avait grand besoin d'améliorer ses aptitudes au corps à corps. Il attrapa sa combinaison avec réticence et l'observa un moment, comme si elle pouvait lui donner les réponses aux questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il prit une grande inspiration pour insuffler un peu d'énergie dans son corps fatigué par la paresse et prit la direction de la salle d'entraînement. Il se sentirait mieux, après, il le savait. Ce n'était pas pour autant que ça allait rendre l'effort facile.

* * *

Evidemment, que Keith serait là.

C'était si évident que Lance se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il oublie ce _détail_. C'était même si évident que Lance ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte avec sa combinaison, son casque glissé sous le bras, et l'incrédulité qui peignait son visage. En tout cas, c'était une excellente raison pour qu'il retourne somnoler sur son lit la conscience tranquille.

Keith ne l'avait pas encore vu, obnubilé par le robot qui ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Clac, les épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Il ne combattait pas avec son bayard, mais avec la lame Galra qui luisait d'une lueur violette. Il était vif, concentré, dangereux. Trempé de sueur, aussi.

Lance ne voulait pas regarder, mais il était captivé par les pas mortels qui s'enchaînaient comme une danse connue seulement de lui. Ses cheveux étaient fermement retenus en haut de son crâne, ses yeux plissés de concentration. Il avait l'air d'un samouraï.

Il ferma prestement la bouche quand il sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, il lui restait au moins ça de dignité.

Une, peut-être deux minutes d'écoulèrent, et il tourna doucement les talons, prêt à aller s'écraser sur son matelas.

Les portes automatiques se fermèrent soudainement. Il bondit en arrière dans un glapissement de surprise. Il aurait pu dire adieu à son bras s'il n'avait pas réagi à temps. Le son résonna dans l'air. Silence.

Lance se mordit la lèvre, les yeux fermés si fort que des points colorés commençaient à danser derrière ses paupières. Son corps était figé dans un mouvement de pas avorté. Il garda sa position quelques secondes, espérant que peut-être il finirait par disparaitre. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur, la porte traîtresse se dressait toujours devant lui. Fermée. Il poussa un soupir de défaite. Le regard de Keith brûlait des trous à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Il se retourna lentement, comme un condamné redoutant l'heure de sa sentence. Le temps était suspendu autour de lui.

Keith était droit, le robot désarticulé à ses pieds. Ses yeux aussi acérés que la lame qui pendait au bout de ses doigts. Il ne parla pas, et lorsqu'il releva le menton, des gouttes de sueur roulèrent le long de son cou. Il était intense, comme si une fournaise brûlait au fond de lui, tellement puissante que la chaleur irradiait dans l'air tout autour.

Lance luttait contre lui-même. Il voulait crisper les mains contre son casque et enrouler ses bras autour de son torse. Reculer, vite et loin. Il soutint le regard pénétrant de Keith et seuls les mouvements de sa respiration perturbèrent l'immobilité de son corps. Il était comme mis à nu, jaugé de la tête aux pieds. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Keith.

Le paladin rouge brandit son épée dans sa direction, un poing levé devant sa poitrine. Il était en garde. Lance ne demandait que ça.

Il empoigna un long sabre parmi les armes qui reposaient contre les murs. Son bayard était conçu pour la distance, il lui serait inutile dans un combat rapproché.

Il ne lâcha jamais Keith des yeux. Pas lorsqu'il laissa son casque rouler sur le côté, ni lorsqu'il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, chaque pas plus lourd que le précédent.

Ils se firent face, et Lance chargea. Keith était meilleur que lui au corps à corps, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter corps et âme dans le combat. Il ne compta pas le nombre de coups portés, ni la fréquence à laquelle ils étaient parés. Il était un aveugle ébloui par la lumière. Il entendait tous les sons, voyait tous les mouvements, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'agiter frénétiquement son épée en espérant qu'elle atteigne sa cible. Il avait oublié toutes les leçons avec Shiro et les heures d'entraînement.

Avec chaque coup, une bulle dans sa poitrine explosait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, juste que c'était étrangement libérateur et que s'il arrêtait maintenant, il en mourrait. Tous les sentiments réfrénés jaillissaient hors de son corps comme un torrent. La frustration et la colère et puis tout le reste.

Si Keith ne lui donnait que le silence, alors il s'exprimerait avec ses poings. Un millier de mots à la pointe de son épée.

Il était à bout de souffle, sa gorge brûlante et sèche. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler, même s'il le voulait, sa voix aspirée par l'effort qu'il fournissait. Il n'y avait plus que le crissement des épées dans ses oreilles et les prunelles violettes dans ses yeux. Ses membres ne répondaient plus aussi bien qu'avant, et il se surprenait à faire de trop nombreuses erreurs. Ses mouvements étaient lourds et maladroits, mais l'énergie qui fourmillait au bout de ses doigts lui ordonnait de continuer.

Le souffle de Keith était plus aigu et rapide qu'auparavant.

Une parade particulièrement violente le fit reculer, et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Des mèches de cheveux noirs s'étaient échappées du chignon de Keith et collaient à son front comme une seconde peau. Lance serra la mâchoire et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, s'élança en avant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri rauque qui racla contre sa gorge.

Le tranchant de son sabre rencontra l'épée de Keith dans un chuintement qui écorcha ses oreilles. Lame contre lame, force contre force.

La puissance de son coup ébranla l'équilibre de Keith, et soudainement, il n'y avait plus que le vide devant lui, plus aucune résistance pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il bascula en avant, voyant le sol se rapprocher, comme dans un rêve. Il avait conscience de l'impact imminent, mais il flottait entre deux réalités qui n'avaient plus de sens. Il écarquilla les yeux, rien que le rouge et le blanc de la combinaison de Keith dans son champ de vision. Il plaça ses mains devant son visage et rentra le menton vers sa poitrine.

Le sol était aussi dur et froid que la réalité. La douleur qui se propagea dans ses avants bras n'était définitivement pas celle d'un rêve, mais les cloches qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles portaient avec elle un écho de fin du monde. Les battements de son cœur se réverbéraient contre le métal, assourdissants. Il pouvait entendre la respiration hachée de Keith à quelques centimètres de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce la sienne ? Ses poumons n'étaient que soubresauts qui secouaient ses épaules.

Lance ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne voyait rien. Ses paupières étaient presque pressées contre le sol, mais la fraîcheur était agréable contre son front. La sueur coulait le long de ses joues, de sa nuque, dans le creux de son menton. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de se relever.

Il entendit remuer à côté de lui, alors il tourna la tête juste assez pour voir par-dessus de son bras. Sa joue rencontra le sol, douloureux contre sa pommette, mais il s'en fichait.

Keith le regardait, il semblait tout aussi vidé que lui. Son visage encore plus rouge que le sien, la couleur accentuée par la blancheur de sa peau. Ce n'était pas uniforme, plus comme des tâches cramoisies qui s'éparpillaient aléatoirement. Même ses cils étaient plus épais que d'habitude, humidifiés par la transpiration qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses à demi fermés brillaient aussi intensément que l'épée violette toujours serrée entre ses doigts.

Lance était comme anesthésié. Il ne ressentait rien et tout à la fois. Ses sens exacerbé par la douleur qui courait dans ses muscles, son esprit qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Keith, puis roula difficilement sur le dos. Le cliquetis du métal contre le métal lui indiqua que l'autre garçon avait fait de même. Le plafond semblait si lointain. Il prit quelques inspirations, l'air brûlant sa gorge à vif.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta là. Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être trois heures. Il revint à lui lorsque le dos de Keith apparut dans son champ de vision, son chignon tombant sur sa nuque.

Il ne se retourna pas vers lui et se traîna vers le mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'adossa, le regard tourné vers le plafond, le visage indéchiffrable.

Lance se hissa sur son coude et écouta les battements de son cœur, bien plus calmes qu'auparavant, comme un tambour.

Il était aussi épuisé mentalement que physiquement, mais il se sentait mieux. Mieux, même avec Keith et tous les mystères qui l'entouraient à cinq mètres de lui. Même avec les échecs qui pulsaient comme un parasite dans un coin de son esprit, et l'ombre de Shiro qui pesait sur Voltron. Il ne pouvait plus distinguer le chaud du froid, son corps brûlant mais frigorifié par la sueur et la ventilation de la salle.

Il gémit faiblement lorsqu'il se leva enfin, le sol mouvant sous ses pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Keith, qui avait fermé les yeux et tenait son épée contre son cœur, le menton posé sur les genoux. Il s'avança d'une démarche vacillante et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, gauche quand il s'écrasa dans un crissement d'armure et de métal.

Il n'avait pas abandonné sa quête d'excuses, mais il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le voulait, il était attiré par Keith comme un papillon par la lumière. Irrésistible et dangereux, mais Lance s'était déjà brûlé les ailes, et il n'avait plus qu'un cœur brisé et en ego en miettes. Ironique pour le garçon soleil, d'être englouti par les ombres de la personne la plus hermétique aux émotions du château.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, et ça aurait pu être facile. Lance savait qu'il avait été condamné le jour où il avait vu la-légende-que-les-profs-couvraient-d'éloges sortir du simulateur avec même pas un regard pour les applaudissements et les acclamations. Comme si rien n'importait, parce qu'il était bien mieux que tout ça.

Lance avait été indigné. Frappé en plein visage. « Pour qui ce gars se prenait » et « Mec, cette coupe de cheveux devrait être interdite, peut-être que c'est ça son secret. »

Il était à dix centimètres de lui, le génie de la garnison, et par-dessus tout, Lance voulait comprendre. Lui enfoncer son poing dans le visage, aussi, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à son corps.

Il apporta un soin tout particulier à l'étude de sa chaussure, parce qu'il pouvait presque sentir le regard de Keith brûler sa peau. Du moins, il était certain que l'autre avait remarqué sa présence, et Lance avait du mal à se débarrasser de sa fierté. Il fronça les sourcils, la bouche serrée.

Le silence s'étira, et il craignait qu'ils ne restent encore plusieurs heures côte à côte, sans rien dire. L'attente était insupportable.

« - Tu ne viens jamais ici. »

Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste un constat. La voix de Keith était rauque, comme s'il était enroué.

Lance laissa un souffle exaspéré lui échapper. Il avait voulu que ce soit un rire, mais il n'avait pas réussi à le faire quitter sa gorge. Il joua avec la fermeture éclair de sa chaussure.

« - Ouais, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit, répondit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Keith émit un léger grognement pour seule réponse.

Lance lâcha sa chaussure, le bruit dans le silence devenait angoissant. Ses doigts le démangeaient, comme si des fourmis grouillaient partout dans ses mains. Il essuya la sueur de ses paumes contre ses cuisses et commença à taper sur sa jambe le rythme d'une chanson connue seulement de lui.

Il releva la tête et laissa son regard tomber sur le fond de la salle. Il regretta immédiatement, les souvenirs encore à vif dans sa mémoire.

Un raclement de gorge retentit à sa droite, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

« - Merci. »

Lance sursauta, comme électrifié. Il se tourna vers Keith, incrédule.

« - Quoi ? »

Il suivit les yeux de son co-équipier jusqu'à l'endroit où son propre regard traînait quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Keith dessinait sur le sol des motifs du bout des doigts.

« - Pour … la dernière fois. Merci. Je- C'était mieux que-. »

Keith tiqua, agacé par son propre manque de mots.

Il désigna le sol d'un vague mouvement de la tête et finit par un sourire hésitant qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux.

 _Oh._

« - De rien. »

Lance sentit son visage s'enflammer, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait prévu des non-dits lourds comme des insultes, des mots qui blessaient et des brûlures dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, soudainement conscient de ses moindres gestes. Il avait un millier de questions, au moins autant de fourmillements sous la peau, et presque zéro réponse.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? »

Les mots glissèrent de ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il en avait, son esprit trop lent pour suivre le mouvement de ses muscles. Il regretta de ne pas avoir murmuré lorsque sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

Keith lui lança un regard en biais. Sa pomme d'Adam roula ostensiblement lorsqu'il déglutit.

« - Quoi ?

\- Le jour de l'attaque … »

La mine de Keith s'assombrit, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« - Tu avais l'air bien. Enfin crevé, mais tu t'es pas endormi aux commandes de ton lion, ou je ne sais pas quoi. A ta place, je n'aurais jamais pu partir en mission après une nuit comme ça, finit-il rapidement. »

Keith se racla la gorge, la tête tournée et le regard à tout prix éloigné du sien. Il croisa les bras, ses doigts serrés contre les manches de sa veste. Il prenait moins d'espace, tout à coup.

« - Ce n'est pas une question.

\- Mec, le coupa Lance, agacé »

Keith renifla dédaigneusement. Quelques secondes passèrent, et il soupira finalement.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Puis il fronça les sourcils, le nez plissé. Il fixait le bout de ses bottes comme s'il essayait d'y brûler un trou avec l'intensité de son regard.

Silence, alors il reprit la parole.

« - Sérieusement, j'en ai aucune idée. Ca a toujours été comme ça, quand j'étais petit, je me coupais et ça disparaissait quelques heures après. C'était pas la première fois, juste que personne n'était encore allé se promener dans les couloirs aussi tard. »

Ses derniers mots sonnaient comme une accusation, mais Lance préféra l'ignorer. Il prit un air pensif et plaça ses doigts contre son menton, comme une parodie de savant. Un sourire fendit son visage.

L'air était toujours tendu, mais s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait oublier.

« - Peut-être que c'est ta mère qui t'a filé ses super pouvoirs Galra. »

Keith se renfrogna légèrement, mais sa jambe était à quelques centimètres de celle de Lance. Il ne bougea pas.

« - Je ne sais pas si ma mère était Galra. Ça pourrait être n'importe quel membre de ma famille, bougonna-t-il. »

Lance trouva la force de rire. Un éclat de voix fatigué qui secoua ses épaules.

Les doigts de Keith tapaient en rythme sur le cuir de sa veste. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Et il recommençait. Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« - C'est quand même classe, t'es le premier leader Galra de Voltron après Zarkon. Il vient de crever, sois pas son remplaçant, le taquina-t-il. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de tout, c'était Lance, et c'était comme ça. Keith ne riait pas.

L'atmosphère était étrange, comme la rencontre de deux entités opposées qui se battait pour le pouvoir. La tension des jours silence et les confessions murmurées aux grands murs blancs, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et puis quelque chose de nouveau, fragile et électrique. Une fleur qui bourgeonnait sur un lit de cendres. Si frêle qu'une simple brise aurait pu la déraciner.

Lorsque Keith ne répondit pas et que le tapement sur sa veste s'arrêta, Lance tourna la tête. Une goutte de sang dévalait sa lèvre là où ses dents s'enfonçaient, et ses mains étaient agrippées à ses bras, le cuir plissé sous la force de ses doigts.

« - Keith ?

\- Je ne finirai pas comme Zarkon. »

Sa voix venait de si loin que Lance sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

« - Eh, t'énerves pas, c'était juste une blague ! »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne comprenant pas tout à fait l'intensité qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Keith.

« - C'est toi que Noir a choisi, après tout, continua-t-il. »

Il avait voulu dire Shiro, mais il avait du mal à prononcer son nom. Sa voix sonnait brisée même à ses propres oreilles, et il se sentit assailli par tous les regards et les encouragements qui ne lui avaient jamais été adressés. Lance n'était pas jaloux de Keith, mais il avait passé de nombreuses années dans son ombre.

Les remarques constantes de ses professeurs et la certitude, insidieuse et suffocante, que peut-être c'était vrai.

C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait fini par briller aussi fort. Un moyen de compenser.

Keith ricana amèrement, et Lance sursauta, s'attendant à tout sauf ça. Son regard était perdu quelque part entre les murs et le plafond, quelque part au fond de son esprit. Sa mâchoire était crispée, des mèches d'encre glissaient le long de sa joue. Un sourire sans joie ourlait ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air du guerrier que Lance connaissait.

« - Noir peut choisir tout le monde, tu sais. »

Lance haussa un sourcil.

« - Quoi ? Ne raconte pas de conneries, je croyais que t'étais, et je cite, le meilleur pilote d'entre nous, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est pas une question de savoir piloter, c'est une question de mener Voltron. »

Il replaça sèchement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa voix vacillait, il avait l'air de fulminer. Lance ne savait pas si c'était ou non dirigé contre lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, laissant à l'information le temps de se frayer un chemin parmi le désordre de ses pensées. Il avait du mal à y croire.

« - … Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Keith resserra ses bras croisés. Il fit une moue dédaigneuse, mais Lance pouvait voir à ses jointures blanchies qu'il était loin d'être aussi assuré qu'il en avait l'air.

« - Parce que c'est logique, je ne sais pas comment il choisit ses paladins, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est pas … c'est pas mon truc, et c'était pas le truc de Shiro, c'est le truc de tout le monde. Shiro es- était juste le mieux placé pour le faire. On peut tous être un leader, je suppose … »

Ses lèvres se tordaient, grimaçantes. Il n'élevait pas la voix, mais il crachait ses mots avec une violence inattendue.

« - Regarde ce que ça a donné avec moi, reprit-il, pas le meilleur choix pour l'équipe … »

Il ne regarda toujours pas Lance, préférant emplir ses poumons d'une grande inspiration, comme s'il venait de se libérer d'un secret trop lourd pour lui.

Lance ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voyait le tressaillement des sourcils de Keith, la raideur de ses doigts. Il voyait ses lèvres tremblotantes, comme une fenêtre sur son esprit agité. Keith avait une étrange manière d'ouvrir son cœur, toujours anguleux et farouche, comme Keith le soldat et Keith qui se cachait du monde derrière une façade d'indifférence.

Toujours lui, au final.

Alors Lance décida qu'il serait Lance.

Il laissa un sourire carnassier ourler ses lèvres.

« - Dans deux mois, Noir est à moi. »

Il dû retenir un fou rire lorsque Keith se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités. Il enfonça doucement son poing dans son épaule, les paupières plissées et le regard joueur.

« - Eh ouais, il fallait pas me dire ça, crains mon esprit de génie. »

Keith haussa lentement un sourcil, un coin de sa bouche légèrement relevé.

« - Même pas en rêve.

\- Ha ! T'as juste peur que je sois meilleur que toi, et franchement … »

Sa voix traîna légèrement. Keith était suspendu à ses lèvres. La pause donnait toujours cet effet dramatique qu'il adorait.

« - T'as raison. »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil. Son sourire devait être contagieux, parce que Keith tourna la tête pour cacher le sien.

* * *

La vie reprit son cours.

Tic-tac, sur la grande horloge. Le temps passait vite, entre les missions qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, les fouilles de l'espace dans l'espoir de trouver Shiro et le sommeil qu'ils essayaient tous de rattraper.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé, même si Lance se surprenait à regarder Keith un peu plus souvent. Juste un coup d'œil qui s'attardait sur les imperfections de sa peau, les courbes de son visage. Keith semblait s'en rendre compte, mais il ne disait jamais rien, et Lance n'insistait pas. Espoir, quand tu nous tenais.

C'était étrange, cet entre-deux dans lequel ils naviguaient. Plus vraiment des inconnus, mais pas encore d'intimité. Des camarades, comme un pilier sur lequel ils pouvaient s'appuyer s'ils se sentaient sombrer. Une amitié qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Tout était pareil et différent à la fois.

Il se demandait si c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais il voyait de plus en plus de sourires illuminer le visage de ses co-équipiers.

C'était peut-être le fait qu'ils aient réussi à former Voltron pendant plus d'une dizaine de seconde. Pas encore parfait, mais ils allaient y arriver. Ou les missions couronnées de succès qui s'enchaînaient, ces derniers temps.

Deux semaines passèrent plus vite qu'un battement de cils.

* * *

Parfois, ils arrivaient trop tard.

C'était encore plus difficile lorsque c'était inattendu.

« - Lance, remorque leur base jusqu'ici, il faut les évacuer ! Cria Allura.

\- J'y vais. »

Il plongea vers la planète en partie dévastée, les poings serrés. Les survivants levaient sur lui des yeux pleins d'espoir et de peur, il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. La carcasse du vaisseau sous laquelle ils s'étaient abrités des tirs Galra était massive, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la soulever seul.

Les ennemis étaient déjà partis, laissant derrière eux un paysage d'apocalypse. Il y avait de nombreux morts, et la base des habitants menaçait de s'écrouler, les précipitant vers un gouffre sans fond qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Une fissure immense dans la surface rocheuse. Lance ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se trouvait en bas.

Il s'approcha d'une des extrémités de la base, Rouge rugissant doucement lorsque quelques extra-terrestres s'approchèrent, des larmes et des étoiles dans le regard. Certains enfants un peu plus téméraire tentèrent de tendre la main vers Rouge, mais furent rapidement repris à l'ordre par leurs parents. Ou du moins les adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux, Lance ne savait pas s'il restait une seule famille intacte. Un enfant réticent essaya de se soustraire à la poigne de l'adulte, boudeur.

Lance esquissa un sourire fantôme, le cœur à la fois plus lourd et plus léger. Parce qu'il avait devant lui une infinité de foyers brisés par la guerre, une poignée de personnes qui représentaient une civilisation décimée. Mais il voyait aussi la vie qui suivait son cours, tant bien que mal. S'accrochant à leurs habitudes, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus que ça. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'enfants, ça lui manquait.

Ceux-là étaient loin d'être humains, avec leurs longs membres verdâtres et leurs figures rachitiques. Leur peau étaient aussi ridée que celle d'un vieillard, mais ils avaient la même étincelle enjouée que tous les jeunes de l'univers.

Lance voulait voir sa famille.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées parasites de son esprit.

Rouge donna un léger coup de patte dans l'armature, évaluant son poids et sa résistance. Elle émit un grincement inquiétant mais ne bougea que difficilement.

« - Hunk ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne pourrais jamais soulever ce truc tout seul.

\- Okay, j'arrive dans deux secondes, lui répondit la voix de son ami. »

Les autres survolaient la surface de la planète à la recherche de survivants, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils n'avaient trouvés que des habitations en ruine et de la poussière de roches.

La base tangua dangereusement lorsque Rouge rugit à l'approche de Jaune, et les habitants poussèrent des cris paniqués. Lance jura et tapota le tableau de bord.

« - Eh, du calme, grommela-t-il. »

La machine bourdonna en réponse et les lumières clignotèrent dans l'habitacle.

Hunk se plaça à l'autre bout de l'armature de métal, son Lion bien plus stable et solide que Rouge. Lance vit les griffes de Jaune s'enfoncer dans le socle rouillé du vaisseau, doucement pour ne pas le briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fit de même, attentif aux humeurs changeantes de Rouge.

« - A trois ? Demanda Hunk. »

Lance sourit.

« - Quand tu veux ! »

Et il tira sur les manettes, laissant la puissance de son Lion déloger la base de son lit de roches précaires. Un grincement caverneux retentit, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Il continua sur sa lancée. Hunk grogna, en phase avec l'effort que produisait son Lion.

L'ascension fut lente et fastidieuse. La base était fragile, et il devait constamment communiquer avec Hunk pour ne pas faire de fausse manoeuvre. Les pattes de son Lion glissaient le long du métal, et si ce n'était pas lui à proprement parler qui travaillait, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à rouler le long de sa nuque. Les hurlements de panique des extra-terrestres à chaque vacillement n'aidaient pas non plus.

Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent dans l'espace sains et saufs, sans aucune mort de plus à déplorer. Ils remorquèrent le vaisseau amoché jusqu'au château pour que Pidge et Hunk y installent un moteur en état de marche et remplacent les pièces défectueuses.

Il était en piteux état, alors le travail de restauration dura plus longtemps que prévu. Lance ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient. Des trucs d'ingénieur, pas de son niveau. Les habitants étaient descendus et attendaient dans le plus grand hangar du château, bien plus confiants qu'avant.

Ils les remercièrent plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait s'en souvenir, avec larmes et étreintes à profusion. Lance rendit chaque embrassade avec au moins autant de force. C'était pour ça qu'il était un paladin de Voltron, après tout. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait un peu plus proche de trouver sa place.

Une mère de famille força une couverture miteuse et colorée dans ses mains. Le tissu était rugueux mais enveloppait ses doigts avec la légèreté d'un nuage. Il n'avait jamais rien touché de tel. Il tenta de refuser, mais la femme secoua vivement la tête, son bébé serré contre son cœur. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre les siens.

Lorsque ses deux amis eurent enfin fini de réparer le vaisseau, il fut temps pour les extra-terrestres de les quitter. Lance serra fermement le tissu entre ses doigts. Ils leur dirent adieu, et les regardèrent disparaître derrière une mer d'astéroïdes, quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Allura avait rallié le roi alien à leur cause. Un membre de plus pour la coalition Voltron.

Ils ne les verraient certainement plus jamais.

Lance espérait qu'ils trouveraient une planète hospitalière.

Un raclement de gorge grésilla dans ses oreilles, et Keith, derrière les yeux de noir, prit la parole.

« - Je vais aller faire une dernière vérification de la planète, on pourrait avoir manqué des survivants, je vous rejoins après.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta immédiatement Lance. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le sol rocailleux de la planète en ruines.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus que la première fois. Une immensité de roches et de gouffres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Au bout d'une heure, Lance décida de faire une pause, ses yeux fatigués par la grisaille environnante. Il posa son Lion à un endroit qui avait l'air à peu près sûr et quitta son siège aussitôt. L'atmosphère n'était pas respirable, mais le soulagement qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il posa le pied à terre était comparable à une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

C'était avant qu'il ne contemple la désolation qui s'étendait devant lui. Il voyait au loin un village dévasté, mais c'était surtout les champs de pierres et de roches qui semblaient ne jamais finir. Pas comme le Balmera qui était vivant, juste une mer immense de vide et de mort. La planète était éteinte.

Il pensa à la Terre et à sa couleur bleue. A des milliers d'années lumières de lui.

Il n'entendit pas le vrombissement du moteur qui s'éteignit à côté de lui.

Des gravillons ricochèrent contre sa botte, et il leva les yeux sur le casque rouge de Keith. Il avait du mal à voir son visage, caché par la visière de verre, mais il avait remarqué le poids invisible qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Lance lui lança un petit sourire.

« - On a eu de la chance de pouvoir sauver les survivants, c'était moins une, dit-il nonchalamment. »

Keith laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« - Des milliers de gens sont morts, on aurait dû faire plus attention aux signaux de détresse, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, les doigts serrées contre sa paume.

\- Mec, ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, l'univers est trop grand, ce n'est pas possible. Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien pourtant. »

Il s'avança doucement vers Keith et posa la main sur son épaule, maladroite à cause des gants qui altéraient la sensibilité de ses doigts. Son bras tremblait légèrement, mais Keith ne le remarqua pas. Il leva des yeux hésitants vers le paladin rouge, comme pour lui poser une question silencieuse. Lorsque Keith se contenta de lui rendre son regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il raffermit la pression de ses doigts.

Un moment passa, puis un autre.

« - Ouais, t'as raison. »

Les lèvres de Lance se courbèrent immédiatement d'un sourire enjoué. Brillant, contrastant avec l'endroit sordide. Il se laissa tomber contre Keith et donna un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes.

« - J'ai toujours raison, tu ferais bien de t'y faire, ricana-t-il. »

Keith souffla dédaigneusement et ne répondit rien, mais le coin de ses lèvres pointait définitivement vers le haut.

Lance laissa ses doigts traîner contre l'armure de l'autre garçon un peu trop longtemps, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Des étincelles pétillaient au fond de son estomac.

Lorsqu'il se recula, il remarqua que Keith se tenait droit, fier, comme prêt à combattre tous les malheurs de l'univers.

 _Bats-toi_ , il disait.

Lance allait se battre. De toutes ses forces.

Un instant plus tard, il vit Hunk et Pidge planer droit sur eux. Il commença à lever le bras pour les saluer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un hurlement retentit, si puissant qu'il résonna dans son corps tout entier. Il agrippa son casque au niveau des oreilles.

Le son s'attarda dans l'air, suivi par un silence de mort.

« - C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Keith, un sourcil haussé, étudiant suspicieusement les environs.

\- Putain, j'en sais rien, répondit Lance, tout aussi incrédule que lui. »

Ils partagèrent un regard inquiet. Les Galra étaient partis depuis longtemps, mais ils n'avaient quasiment aucune informations sur la planète.

Lorsque que le cri fusa une seconde fois, rauque et désespéré, Lance s'empara de son bayard, alerte. Il vit Keith faire de même du coin de l'œil et ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement, dos à dos pour faire face à l'ennemi.

Jaune et Vert s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres plus loin, mais Hunk et Pidge avaient disparus.

Un mauvais pressentiment rampa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme un serpent humide et visqueux. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, le rush caractéristique de l'adrénaline.

L'air s'était figé, plus rien ne bougeait sous ses yeux qui naviguaient de droite à gauche, à l'affut du moindre mouvement. L'attente était insupportable. Silence. Toutes les pierres étaient du même gris-terre, le paysage se fondait comme une grande toile uniforme.

Lance retint sa respiration dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Des pas qui approcheraient, la brise d'un vaisseau en mouvement. Ses doigts comprimaient le métal de son bayard. Il ne sentait plus que ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Un, deux, trois.

Le cri perça à nouveau le silence, et il sursauta si fort qu'il se cogna contre Keith, les faisant chanceler tous les deux.

« - Merde ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents. »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche du danger, en vain. Il détestait ça. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en direction de l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le son, ses mains se resserrant instinctivement contre son arme.

« - J'y vais, déclara Keith à côté de lui. »

Il était légèrement penché en avant, son épée tenue tout contre son corps, devant sa poitrine. Il regardait dans la même direction que Lance, les sourcils froncés. Il n'attendit pas l'assentiment de son co-équipier et se laissa glisser sur un rocher en contrebas avec l'aisance d'un félin.

« - Eh mais t'es malade ! Keith ?! Attends-moi ! »

Lance se lança à sa poursuite et manqua trébucher sur les aspérités de la roche. Il sauta et atterrit à côté du paladin rouge, entraînant une cascade de poussière dans sa chute plus ou moins maîtrisée. Ses protestations indignées lui valurent un regard noir. Keith pressa fermement son index contre ses lèvres pour lui ordonner de se taire, caché derrière un recoin rocheux. Lance acquiesça vivement, bien qu'à contre cœur, et se releva pour rejoindre le paladin rouge.

« - Va encore nous faire tuer, je te jure, grommela-t-il contre la visière de son casque. »

Pas assez silencieusement, apparemment, parce que Keith lui lança un regard si glacial qu'il ne put répondre que par une moue à demie agacée.

L'endroit qu'ils visaient n'était que quelques mètres devant, ils pouvaient y arriver en sécurité s'ils étaient prudents. Lance redoutait ce qu'ils y trouveraient.

Il vit Keith fléchir les genoux du coin de l'œil, et eut à peine le temps de saisir son coude pour l'empêcher de s'élancer. S'ils attaquaient directement, ils étaient cuits.

Cette fois ci, il ne flancha pas lorsqu'il se trouva dans la ligne de mire des yeux-pistolets de l'autre garçon.

« - Pas par-là, idiot, murmura-t-il. »

Il se tourna vers l'autre extrémité du rocher et commença à descendre doucement. Il avait remarqué un chemin qui serpentait entre les pierres. S'ils l'empruntaient, ils pourraient rester à couvert et s'échapper si besoin. Plus qu'une simple précaution au vu des hurlements inhumains.

Une goutte de sueur roula contre sa tempe. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer le tremblement de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Lorsqu'au bout d'une minute, il n'entendit toujours pas les bottes de métal crisser derrière lui, il leva les yeux vers le rocher. Keith se tenait droit et le regardait suspicieusement, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Lance retint un grognement.

Il le fixa, les sourcils haussés. Il leva les mains et les épaules de concert, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il faisait. Le paladin rouge roula des yeux, et c'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'il se résigna à le suivre.

Ils slalomèrent entre les pierres durant d'éprouvantes minutes. Lance remercia ses gants lorsqu'il avisa les roches en dents de scie, aussi aiguisées que des rasoirs. Les pierres étaient hautes et inégales, et son souffle formait une buée opaque sur sa visière. Leurs bottes glissaient sur le sol abîmé.

Keith était toujours sur ses talons, à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas peiner, mais Lance savait qu'il était aussi fatigué que lui. Du moins, il espérait.

Une pierre dévala le long d'un rocher, à leur droite. Ils se figèrent, les muscles bandés par l'attente et les veines brûlantes d'adrénaline.

Lance fut partagé entre le dépit et le soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut le casque vert de Pidge. La jeune fille les avait vus, elle pointa le doigt en direction de l'endroit qu'ils visaient, quelques mètres en contrebas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'hocher la tête, Keith avait déjà répondu, et Pidge acquiesça avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière les pierres.

Il n'avait pas vu Hunk, mais il savait qu'il était quelque part aux côtés de Pidge. C'était rassurant, d'une certaine manière, de le savoir proche de lui. Comme un morceau de la maison. Il sursauta lorsque la main de Keith s'abattit sur son bras, assez fort pour attirer son attention mais pas pour lui faire mal. Il ne vit qu'un éclair de rouge et de blanc quand il passa devant lui et commença furtivement la descente des rochers.

Lance soupira et roula des yeux, mais se mit tout de même à suivre Keith. Qui savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver, après tout.

Ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, silencieux comme la mort, à part pour quelques gravillons qui dégringolaient occasionnellement. Plus aucune trace des autres, mais il pouvait sentir leur présence, tout proches.

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'immense roche qui semblait abriter le bruit. Le cœur de Lance s'emballa. Le cri n'avait pas retenti depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'en rapprocher, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il croisa les bras pour se donner un peu de contenance, son pistolet empoigné fermement. Il pouvait voir Keith serrer sa lame contre sa poitrine du coin de l'œil, les jambes fléchies en position de combat. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, évaluant la détermination de l'autre.

Lance hocha la tête et fit signe à Keith de faire le tour par la droite, tandis que lui arriverait par la gauche. Ils ne devaient pas sous-estimer l'adversaire, et devaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté s'ils voulaient s'en sortir.

Il commença à s'avancer vers le bord de la pierre, penché en avant pour occuper le moins d'espace possible. En revanche, Keith ne bougeait pas. Il haussait un sourcil inquisiteur, ses épaules levées, comme débattant intérieurement de la prochaine action à effectuer. Lance avait envie de se frapper le front contre le sol. Il se contenta de grogner de désespoir et de passer les mains sur son casque, à défaut d'atteindre son visage. Ses gestes avaient pourtant été très clairs.

« - Fais le tour par la droite, crétin, grommela-t-il dans son micro. »

Keith se renfrogna, lui fit un doigt d'honneur, puis tourna les talons sans lui adresser un regard.

Il serra les dents, mais un sourire amusé remplaça rapidement le froncement de ses sourcils.

Les aspérités de la roche râpaient contre son gant, mais il préférait avoir un appui. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, plus un moyen de se rassurer. Quelque chose pour l'empêcher de tomber. La poussière salissait ses bottes, les recouvrant d'une fine couche grisâtre. Il se demanda s'il y avait de l'eau sur cette planète, tout semblait si sec et dénué de vie.

L'anticipation filait dans ses veines. Il était seul, à présent.

Keith était juste à l'opposé de lui, et les autres sûrement tout proches, mais il n'en voyait aucun. Il expira un souffle chancelant.

Il tournait doucement, mais l'inconnu se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Il plissa les paupières, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il resserra son emprise sur son pistolet et s'avança vers l'avant du rocher.

Lorsqu'enfin il émergea du passage étriqué et se trouva à ciel ouvert, il ne vit que Keith et son air dubitatif. Rien. Juste la poussière, la grisaille et une immense pierre érodée par le temps. Du moins il supposait, parce que des trous irréguliers étaient creusés à sa surface. Trop petits pour contenir quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Enfin, de gros et dangereux.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien de menaçant à l'horizon.

Lance déglutit.

Un craquement brisa le silence.

Il bondit sur son arme, mais encore une fois, ce n'était que Pidge et Hunk qui semblaient aussi désorientés qu'eux.

« - Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Demanda Pidge en se laissant glisser le long d'une pierre. »

Elle trottina jusqu'à eux, suivie de près par Hunk, qui lui, eut beaucoup plus de mal à atterrir.

« - Non, absolument rien ... c'est bizarre, répondit Lance.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Hunk en serrant les bras autour de lui, ce truc, c'était pas humain. »

Pidge hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Keith ne disait rien, absorbé par l'étude des environs.

La jeune fille s'approcha du rocher, une main sur la hanche.

« - C'est quoi, ça ? On dirait que quelqu'un a creusé la pierre, je n'ai jamais vu ça avant … »

Elle avait la voix curieuse. Comme lorsqu'elle essayait de s'infiltrer dans des systèmes complexes, ou de résoudre un problème mathématique. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle parlait plus avec elle-même qu'avec eux. Lance ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Pidge approcha sa main d'une des cavités.

Dommage.

Le hurlement qui retentit perça ses oreilles avec la force d'un millier d'aiguilles. Comme si on avait enfoncé un pic chauffé à blanc à travers son crâne. Il n'entendait plus rien, la douleur insupportable. Sa vison était noire puis soudainement blanche et brûlante, tous ses sens exacerbés. Un souffle violent le projeta en arrière et tout à coup, ses pieds n'adhéraient plus au sol et son visage s'écrasait dans la poussière. Il ramena les genoux contre son torse, les mains désespérément pressées contre ses oreilles. Il voulait arracher son casque pour mieux s'isoler des sons qui l'assaillaient.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, mais refusa d'abaisser les bras tant que le silence n'était pas revenu. Les secondes duraient des heures, et il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à crier à son tour. Ce n'était plus seulement un hurlement perçant, mais toute une cacophonie de sons qui se mélangeaient et résonnaient dans son corps tout entier, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Même le sol tremblait sous son armure.

Il attendit, les oreilles hermétiques, que tout se calme, que le monde arrête de tourner.

Lorsque enfin, il releva la tête, ce fut comme un poing dans la figure.

Pidge était recroquevillée à quelques mètres de lui, la tête enfouie sous ses bras. Hunk portait son canon fumant sur l'épaule, les yeux écarquillés, les genoux dans la poussière. Keith, le seul toujours debout, regardait le sol avec un air ahuri. Le rocher était percé d'un nouveau trou béant, suintant de volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. C'était hypnotisant, seul mouvement dans un paysage figé.

Lance fut secoué d'une quinte de toux, le nuage de fumée et de poussière s'infiltrant par vagues dans ses poumons. Les débris se déposaient contre les parois de sa gorge, mais il essuya sa visière du revers de la main, et prit appui sur ses paumes pour se relever. Il faillit s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol. Les gravillons griffaient la matière fragile de ses gants, mais il se campa sur ses jambes, tant bien que mal.

Il plissa les yeux en direction de Keith. Il ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer ce qu'il observait, la poussière obscurcissant le sol. En revanche, il le voyait mieux, lui. Tout son corps tendu, tiré en arrière, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Abasourdi.

Lance étouffa une nouvelle quinte de toux dans son poing et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son coude avant de se diriger vers le paladin rouge. Il traîna les jambes, lourdes comme du plomb. Il n'entendait rien, les oreilles toujours sifflantes. Keith, cependant, remarqua presque immédiatement sa présence. Il semblait désorienté, comme s'il suppliait Lance de lui venir en aide. Il fronça les sourcils, un drôle de pressentiment dans l'estomac. Keith n'avait pas la terreur, ni l'urgence du combat. Juste un cri de détresse silencieux qui miroitait au fond de ses yeux. Étrangement, c'était encore plus effrayant.

Il arriva à son niveau, et Keith ne protesta même pas lorsqu'il s'appuya sur lui pour retrouver son équilibre. Le son était plus ténu, mais il entendait un geignement continu, comme la plainte d'un animal blessé. Il déglutit, enfonça ses doigts dans l'avant-bras de Keith pour se redresser, et finalement, baissa les yeux.

Lance se figea. Puis écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne bougeait plus, agité par trop d'émotions. Son corps ne savait pas quelle réaction choisir.

Sa respiration se bloqua quelque part dans ses poumons, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Il détourna les yeux, doucement, comme si temps s'était arrêté. Il lança à Keith un regard incrédule, miroir de son expression. Ils se regardèrent juste assez de temps pour que la réalité les frappe. Comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur eux. S'ils voyaient la même chose, c'était forcément vrai.

Lance serra les lèvres, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, et reporta son attention sur le sol. Il pencha la tête sur côté, légèrement rentrée entre ses épaules.

C'était petit et violet, emmitouflé dans une couverture sale. Apparemment, c'était bruyant. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un bébé, et Lance ne connaissait que trop bien la couleur jaune dont luisaient les yeux du nourrisson.

Il prit une grande inspiration et regretta immédiatement lorsque les débris s'infiltrèrent dans ses poumons. Malgré la toux qui le fit larmoyer, il ne put détacher ses yeux du bébé qui lui rendait son regard avec autant d'intérêt.

Il n'entendait rien en provenance de Hunk ou de Pidge, mais peut-être qu'il n'écoutait plus vraiment.

Il vit Keith s'avancer vers l'enfant du coin de l'œil, puis s'agenouiller devant lui. Il suivit son co-équipier à pas mesuré pour ne pas effrayer le bébé, si ça en était vraiment un, et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Keith. Il avait l'habitude des enfants, avec ses frères et sœurs, mais c'était une toute autre histoire, et il tenait à ses tympans. C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque Keith approcha sa main du petit corps Galra, il sauta immédiatement en arrière et encercla sa tête de ses bras.

Le hurlement fut aussi tranchant qu'avant, et la douleur dans son crâne, aussi violente. Keith n'eut pas la chance de s'éloigner de l'enfant. Il le vit s'écrouler sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux et les paumes pressées sur les côtés de son casque. Sa vision était floue. Rien que des formes effacées et de la poussière dans ses yeux.

Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, et Keith était déjà aux côtés du bébé alors que ses propres muscles peinaient à bouger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Putain t'es malade, recule, tu veux nous faire tuer ? Cria-t-il, sa voix aigüe et râpeuse. »

Il ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard. Il recula instinctivement et ferma les yeux, dans l'attente du cri perçant.

Il ouvrit une paupière quelques instants plus tard, surpris de ne pas être à terre, des milliers d'aiguilles dans la tête. Le silence était délicieux. Il soupira de soulagement.

Keith était tout près de l'enfant. Il ne voyait que son dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, sa vue légèrement voilée par la poussière qui n'était toujours pas retombée. Un brouillard épais, adhérant au sol comme une seconde peau. Pidge s'était rapprochée de Hunk, qui lui avait abaissé son arme. Ils les regardaient attentivement, les yeux écarquillés, hésitants à les rejoindre. Lance tenta un sourire, mais il devait sembler trop perplexe pour être rassurant.

Ses yeux trouvèrent Keith sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, réglés comme l'aiguille d'une boussole indiquant le nord.

« - Keith ? Tu fais quoi ? Tenta-t-il dans un murmure pressant. »

Keith se retourna enfin, et lui ordonna de se taire.

Lance gronda, la mâchoire crispée. Encore une fois, Keith n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, aussi égoïste qu'au premier jour. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était surpris.

Il s'approcha lentement, se figeant au moindre crissement de gravier sous sa botte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Keith lorsqu'il fut assez proche. L'enfant semblait calmé, mais il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Keith se retourna avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« - Lance, c'est peut-être un piège. »

Il était la voix de la raison, mais Lance pouvait déceler dans son ton, une once d'espoir. Ses yeux étaient à la fois sombres et brillants, comme s'il se préparait au pire mais refusait d'y croire.

« - Ils ont dû l'infiltrer avec un traceur et le laisser pour qu'on le sauve, continua-t-il. »

Il ne regardait même plus Lance. Il approcha doucement ses doigts tremblants du nourrisson. Le bébé émit un gémissement crissant, mais rien d'insupportable. Keith le prit comme une autorisation, et lentement, il déposa sa main contre l'épaule de l'enfant.

Il avait la dimension d'un bébé humain, si ce n'était pour ses yeux immenses qui brillaient comme des lucioles. Lance ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans ses traits, un morceau de sa famille. C'était étrange, mais tous les enfants se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Une candeur qui n'avait pas d'espèce. Celui-ci n'était même pas humain, mais son cœur se pinça douloureusement.

Il pensa à ses petites sœurs.

Aucun son ne vint percer de trous à travers ses oreilles, alors même s'il avait envie d'arracher la main de Keith et de s'enfuir l'autre bout de la planète, il se contenta de regarder silencieusement.

Le paladin rouge tâta le corps du bébé pour y trouver une trace de capteur, ou de n'importe quelle technologie Galra qui pourrait les piéger. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il retira sa main, et Lance haussa un sourcil à la vue des gouttes bleues qui parsemaient sa paume et roulaient le long de son poignet.

Keith tint sa main devant lui, tremblante. Il se tourna vivement vers Lance, tendant ses doigts colorés vers lui comme une pièce à conviction.

« - Il est blessé, on ne peut pas le laisser là. »

Du sang.

Lance avala difficilement sa salive. L'enfant avait beau être Galra, mais c'était un bébé, et il avait la preuve vivante devant lui que tous les Galra n'étaient pas à l'image de Zarkon.

Les yeux de Keith étaient plissés. Durs mais suppliants. Il était vulnérable et déterminé à la fois.

Lance n'était pas un monstre. Il se souvenait de son frère et de ses sœurs, à peine plus petits que l'enfant Galra, les yeux brillants et leurs doigts boudinés qui se refermaient autour de son pouce. C'était la mission de Voltron, de sauver ceux dans le besoin, après tout.

Pidge et Hunk n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Il fit un pas en avant, chancelant, et s'accroupit doucement aux côtés de Keith, gauche dans ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas effrayer le bébé, ni provoquer un de ses cris ravageurs. Il sourit malgré lui lorsque le nourrisson agita ses membres dans sa couverture. La réalité eut la force d'une enclume au fond de son estomac lorsqu'il vit le tissu imbibé de bleu.

Il fixa l'enfant avec horreur.

« - Il va mourir si on ne fait rien. »

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Il savait que Keith avait entendu, malgré tout.

« - Je sais, lui répondit sa voix tranchante. »

Lance entendit un bruissement derrière lui, suivi d'une main gantée qui se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux sur Hunk, la bouche entrouverte et la tête penchée sur le côté. Pidge n'était pas loin derrière, plus curieuse que surprise.

« - Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une ruse des Galra ? Demanda la voix tremblante de Hunk. »

Pidge croisa les bras, semblant débattre avec elle-même.

« - De toute façon, on ne vas pas l'abandonner, dit-elle en réajustant ses gants. »

Lance était d'accord, et vit l'étincelle qui traversa le regard de Keith.

Le paladin rouge se leva soudainement, essuyant la poussière qui salissait son armure.

« - Lance, prend-le, on le ramène au château, il faudra en discuter avec Allura. »

Il avait à nouveau son visage fermé et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Plus aucun regard derrière lui.

Lance ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais peina à trouver quoi dire, trop de mots s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Il se leva à son tour, les mains fermement plantées sur ses hanches.

« - Quoi ? C'est hors de question, il n'y a que toi qui peut le toucher ! Je tiens pas à devenir sourd, merci. »

Keith haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« - Non, c'est juste que tu t'y prends mal, il faut y aller plus doucement. Tu as plus l'habitude que moi des enfants, fais-le, asséna-t-il. »

Il avait la moue et le regard du Keith intransigeant.

C'était presque drôle, la vitesse avec laquelle il pouvait changer d'humeur. Chaud ou froid. Lance ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Il le laissait voir un morceau de lui, puis se rétractait comme un animal apeuré. Epuisant.

Il laissa échapper un râle outré, puis s'avança vers Keith, les poings comme deux boulets de canon à ses côtés.

« - Les gars … Avertit Hunk. »

Lance n'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait jamais rien, lorsque ça concernait Keith.

Il se planta devant le paladin rouge, prêt à entamer sa tirade indignée. Trop tard.

Il fut à terre avant même que le son ne l'atteigne, la douleur se réverbérant dans chacun de ses membres, insupportable. Il voulait arracher sa tête à mains nues.

Keith était toujours debout, juste une grimace sur les lèvres. Il le regarda se relever d'un air blasé.

« - Tu veux que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe à ce point ? S'amusa-t-il, Désolé, mais même pour toi, c'est un peu exagéré là. »

Il avait petit sourire satisfait et se tourna vers les deux autres en quête de soutien. Lance avait l'esprit encore trop embrumé pour répondre, mais il ne manqua la surprise qui traversa le visage de Keith lorsqu'il aperçut les deux corps recroquevillés, tâches jaunes et vertes ternies par la poussière. Ils étaient à même le sol, les mains sur les oreilles.

Ses yeux naviguèrent entre Lance et les autres quelques secondes. Il le jaugea un instant, les yeux plissés. Lance avait les idées plus claires, et eut envie de hurler.

Il entendit les crissements du métal et les roulements du gravier lorsque ses deux amis se levèrent, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur Keith.

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il n'éleva pas la voix.

« - Tu te fous de moi ? Je- »

Un grésillement dans son casque.

« - Vous êtes là, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche ! Qu'est-ce vous faîtes tous ici ? Résonna la voix autoritaire et légèrement essoufflée d'Allura. »

Ils sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent immédiatement, cherchant la princesse des yeux. Elle accourait vers eux par la gauche, gênée par l'irrégularité des roches. Bleu était quelques mètres plus loin, là où le terrain était relativement plat. Il pouvait voir la couleur caractéristique détonner parmi la monotonie du paysage. La jeune femme soulevait dans sa course des volutes de poussière. Il la regarda s'approcher, impuissant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. La princesse avait un grand cœur, mais il connaissait son aversion pour les Galras.

Elle s'arrêta devant eux, haletante. Penchée en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

Lance jeta un regard en coin à Keith. Il était toujours agacé, mais ils avaient besoin d'un plan. Maintenant.

Keith n'était plus à ses côtés. Son corps n'attendit pas son autorisation pour faire volte-face.

Il trouva ses trois co-équipiers agglutinés devant le bébé, épaules contre épaules. Hunk se tenait légèrement en retrait et Keith avait les épaules contractées, un poids dans les bras. Il avait plutôt intérêt, étant donné que l'enfant ne semblait tolérer que lui. Et vice-versa.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Allura. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour mieux observer la scène, sur la pointe de pieds. Frustrée, elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et tenta de passer devant lui, mais Lance fit barrage de son bras. Le nez de la princesse se retroussa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était la moue qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Elle souffla, poussant plus fort.

« - Allura-, protesta-t-il en empêchant un nouvelle tentative de la jeune femme. »

Il se plaça devant elle, espérant faire barrage de son corps. Au vu de son expression qui s'assombrissait, elle n'en démordrait pas. Il soupira.

« - On a trouvé un survivant, et-

\- Quoi ?! Laisse-moi voir ! »

Lance était un jeune homme en pleine santé. Il avait une peau étincelante et des muscles en parfait état. Malheureusement, et malgré la force dont il aimait se vanter, il ne faisait pas le poids face à une princesse millénaire qui avait des biceps aussi développés que ses mollets.

Elle le poussa sur le côté sans cérémonie et se précipita vers le petit groupe.

Keith déglutit. Il inspira profondément et fit un pas en avant, le visage grave et l'enfant dans les bras.

Allura s'arrêta, incertaine.

Une, deux secondes passèrent.

« - C'est un Galra, il est blessé, dit enfin Keith. »

L'enfant gémit doucement.

Ses paroles résonnèrent comme un coup de marteau. Un feu brûlait dans ses yeux, déterminé. Il avait la tête haute et pas une trace d'hésitation. C'était Keith le guerrier. Pidge et Hunk évitaient le regard de la princesse, trop occupés par l'examen minutieux des alentours.

Silence, personne ne parla.

Keith et Allura étaient plongés dans un combat silencieux. Un leader contre un autre.

Lance passa la main sur la visière de son casque, à défaut de pouvoir la passer sur son visage. Il s'avança vers le groupe.

C'était loin d'être gagné.

* * *

...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accueille toutes les reviews, je vous jure 8D


End file.
